Sleepless In Oakdale Reid and Luke story
by ReidAndLukeFanForever
Summary: This is a cute way that Reid and Luke could have met based on my favorite movie Sleepless In Seattle with Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a new Reid and Luke story about a cute way Reid and Luke could have met based on my favorite movie Sleepless In Seattle with Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan.

Chapter 1

Reid Oliver is a brillant neurosurgeon who works long hours at Oakdale Memorial Hospital. Reid is new Oakdale. Reid moved to Oakdale from Dallas Texas and has been living in Oakdale for the past five months. Reid lives with his best friend Katie and her five year old son Jacob. Reid's other best friend Sanda who is a nurse at Oakdale Memorial Hospital along with her cat Tegan also lives with Reid, Katie and her son Jacob. Katie, Jacob and Sanda love spending time with Reid, they take Jacob to the park to play, they watch chick flicks together, eat take out and attend Jacob's little league games. Katie, Sanda, and Jacob all know that Reid is very lonely and he has lots of sleepless nights because he needs a man to spend the rest of his life with. Katie, Jacob, and Sanda are in the kitchen in their pajamas. Katie is sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Jacob is feeding Sanda's cat Tegan while Sanda is at the stove cooking eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast. Sanda, Katie, and Jacob are waiting for Reid to wake up.

Jacob sits down at the kitchen table next to his mother, smiles and says, "Mommy and Aunt Sanda we need to find Uncle Reid a man."

Sanda and Katie both smile and say, "Yes Jacob, we do need to find Reid a man."

Katie smiles, " I listen to the radio talk show Dr. Jessie Love. Listeners of the Dr. Jessie Love show call into the show looking for love becuase they are lonely."

Sanda walks over to the kitchen table with plates, forks, knives and napkins and sets the table for breakfast. Sanda smiles and says, "I love to listen to Dr. Jessie Love. I listen to that radio show all the time. Oh my god Katie you know that Reid isn't going to fall for that."

Katie smiles, "We will get Reid to listen to Dr. Jessie Love on the radio tonight after we eat dinner."

Jacob smiles, "I will call into the Dr. Jessie Love show on Uncle Reid's behalf."

Sanda is busy cooking the eggs and bacon at the stove. She smiles and says,"Oh God Katie, I hope our plan works tonight."

Katie smiles, "I hope our plans works too Sanda."

Katie, Jacob, and Sanda are laughing and talking when Reid walks into the kitchen in an old Harvard T-shirt and a pair of scrub pants. Reid walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table. Reid smiles and says, " Good morning Sanda, Jacob, and Katie."

Sanda walks over to the kitchen table and hands Reid a cup of coffee. Sanda, Jacob, and Katie smile and say, "Good morning Reid."

Reid smiles, "I am hungry. What smells so good?"

Sanda smiles, "I made eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast."

Sanda walks over to the table with the pan and serves Reid, Katie, and Jacob their breakfast. After Sanda serves everyone their breakfast she puts the dirty pan into the sink and the comes back to the table and sits down with Katie, Jacob, and Reid.

Sanda smile's and says, "Let's eat." Sanda, Katie, and Jacob stare at each other. They hope and pray that their plan to find Reid a mate works.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sanda, Katie and Jacob keep staring at each other and Reid while the four of them are eating their breakfast. Reid smiles and says with his mouth full of food, "What is going on with the three of you? You keep staring at each other and at me."

Sanda, Katie, and Jacob smile and say, "Nothing is going on with us."

Reid smiles,"I know the three of you are plotting something behind my back and it can't be good."

Katie smiles, "Reid, I promise we aren't plotting anything behind your back. What time do you and Sanda have to be at work today?"

Reid smiles, "By the way Goldilocks don't try and change the subject. I know the three of you are up to something. Sanda and I are both off today."

Katie smiles, "I forgot that you both were off today. I have to be at the studio at 9:00."

Jacob smiles, "I don't have school today Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid, can we go and see a movie today?"

Sanda and Reid smile at each other and then they smile at Jacob and say, "Yes, buddy we can take you to see a movie today. What movie would you like to see?"

Jacob smiles, "I would love see the movie Toy Story 3."

Sanda and Reid both smile and say, "That is an awesome choice."

Sanda playful slaps Reid on the arm and says, "Reid, you better not fall asleep during the movie."

Reid smiles, "Angel, I won't fall asleep during the movie because I get to eat popcorn and drink a soda."

Jacob smiles, "I am going have a big bucket of popcorn and soda during the movie."

Sanda smiles, "I am also going to have a big bucket of popcorn and a soda as well. You both are soo bad especially when it comes to eating junk food but I love you both so much."

Reid and Jacob both get up, kiss Sanda on the cheek, sit back down in their chairs and say, "We love you too Sanda."

Jacob smiles, "Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid can we go to Mc Donald's for lunch after the movie?"

Sanda and Reid both smile and say, "Yes buddy we can take you to Mc Donald's for lunch after the movie."

Katie smiles, "I hope the three of you don't get a tummyache after you eat all of that junk food."

Sanda, Jacob, and Reid smile and say, "We won't get sick Katie."

Reid smiles, "We had better get ready or we will miss the movie."

Katie smiles, "I will clear the breakfast dishes and put them in the dishwasher and get Jacob ready for the both of you. Sanda and Reid you better not you use up all of the hot water and leave me some for my shower."

Sanda and Reid say, "Katie, we promise we won't use up all of the hot water when we take our showers."

Sanda and Reid go off to their rooms to take their showers and change clothes. Katie smiles and whispers to Jacob, "Thank you Jacob, for getting your Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid to take you to the movie Toy Story 3 and to Mc Donald's. Hopefully, that will keep your Uncle Reid occuppied for while so he will stop asking soo many questions." Jacob smiles, "No problem Mommy." Katie continues loads the dishwasher and then she takes Jacob to his room to get him ready for Sanda and Reid. 


	3. Chapter 3

Reid and Sanda were acting like a married couple in the chapter. LOL I think Sanda is falling in love with Reid.

Chapter 3

Sanda and Reid are sitting on the couch talking and holding hands. Tegan is sitting on Reid's lap. They are waiting on Katie and Jacob to come out of the bedroom. Sanda smiles,"Reid, I am really looking forward to spending the day with you and Jacob.'

Reid smiles,"Angel, I am looking forward to spending the day with you and Jacob as well."

Jacob comes running out of the bedroom hollering,"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid, I am ready to go to the movie and to eat lunch at McDonald's."

Jacob walks over to the couch and sits down on Sanda's lap as Reid mumbles,"Oh my god Angel it is going to be a very long day."

Sanda playfully slaps Reid on the arm and says,"Reid, please be nice. You know you love spending time with me and Jacob."

Reid whines, "Angel quit hitting me. I am sorry for the comment I made earlier. I do love spending time with both of you."

Sanda looks at Tegan and whispers,"Oh dear god give me strength to take care of Reid and Jacob all day." Tegan looks at Sanda and is thinking,"Mommy you'll be ok with Reid and Jacob becuase you take good care of me."

Reid smiles,"Oh my God Angel you are crazy girl talking to Tegan."

Sanda smiles,"Reid, I have seen you talking to Tegan on several ocassions.'

Reid smiles,"I don't talk to Tegan."

Jacob hollers,"Yes you do talk to Tegan Uncle Reid I have seen you talking to Tegan several times as well."

Reid smiles,"Oh my god you both win. Both of you are crazy but I love you anyway."

Sanda and Jacob smile,"We love you too Reid."

Katie is standing next to the couch watching Reid and Sanda interacting with Jacob. Katie smiles,"Sanda, you and Reid are so cute and adorable together. You were acting like a real married couple earlier when you were agruing about who talks to Tegan."

Sanda smiles,"I didn't realize we were arguing like a married couple."

Reid grumbles, "Oh my god Goldilocks, you have watching way too many chick flicks lately."

Sanda smiles,"You know you love watching chick flicks."

Reid grumbles,"I only watch them with you and Katie becuase you both love to watch them. I perfer to watch action and sport related films."

Katie smiles,"Oh my god girl I feel bad for you today. You will have your handsful with Reid and Jacob all day. Reid is really bad."

Sanda smiles,"Yes, he is bad Katie but I will take good care of Reid and Jacob."

Reid smiles,"I am not bad Goldilocks."

Jacob smiles,"Yes, you are bad Uncle Reid. I will help Aunt Sanda keep an eye on you."

Reid smiels,"Oh my god I better good be good becuase Sanda and Jacob will be watching me like a hawk. We better get going or we will miss the beginning of the movie."

Reid, Sanda, Jacob and Tegan get up off the couch and walk to the front door and put on their coats. Katie and Tegan walk behind them to the front door. Katie smiles and says,"I am going to take a shower after you leave. Did you leave me any hot water?"

Sanda and Reid smile and say,"Yes Katie don't worry we left you plenty of hot water."

Katie smiles,"Thank you for leaving me some hot water. I love the three of you so much. Have a wonderful day. I will pick up a couple of pizzas from Pizza Hut on my way home from the TV station."

Sanda Reid, and Jacob smile and say, "Yummy, pizza sounds great."

Reid grabs Sanda and Jacob's hands and says,"Let's get going." as they kiss Katie on the cheek and walk out the door to Reid's car to go to the movie. Katie locks up the door behind them, leans against it and whispers."I hope and pray that Sanda and Jacob bring Reid back home in a good mood tonight" as she walks towards the washroom to take a shower. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reid, Sanda, and Jacob arrive at the movie theater. Reid parks the car, the three of them get out of the car. Sanda grabs Jacob's hand while Reid locks the car doors. Reid grabs Sanda's hand as the three of them walk into the movie theater. Reid walks up to the ticket counter and gets 3 tickets for the movie Toy Story 3. After Reid gets the tickets for the movie Jacob hollers "Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid I am starving."

Reid hollers,"I am starving too buddy."

Sanda smiles and whispers,"Shh now the both of you. Oh my god I can't believe that the both of you are starving already. We barely finished eating breakfast. Let's go and get both of my babies some snacks for the movie before they pass out on me becuase of hunger."

Jacob and Reid both smile and say,"Why are you calling us babies? We aren't wearing diapers."

Sanda smiles,"I am calling the both of you babies becuase you were hollering like children earlier."

Reid and Jacob both kiss Sanda on the cheek and whisper,"We are sorry for acting like drama kings earlier but we are really hungry."

Sanda smiles,"I forgive you both."

Reid smiles and says, "We had better go grab and our snacks get into the theatre and grab a seat before the theater goes dark."

Reid grabs Sanda's and Jacob's hand. The three of them are walking towards the concession stand when Jacob spots Henry, points at him and hollers,"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid look Uncle Henry is at the concession stand."

Reid grumbles, "Oh god Hank can't be here. Of all the places in town we bump into Hank at the movie theater."

Sanda smiles,"Reid, please be nice. Remember we live in a small town. We bound to run into someone we know at the movie theater."

Reid grumbles,"Angel, please don't remind me that we live in a one horse town."

Sanda smiles at Henry as Reid tightens his grip on her hand. Reid and Henry glare at each other as the 4 of them come face to face at the concession stand. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sanda is smiling at Henry as he is purchasing his snacks while Henry and Reid are glaring at each other. Jacob hollers,"Aunt Sanda don't you think Uncle Henry is cute? Aunt Sanda and Uncle Henry would make a cute couple."

Reid grabs Sanda's hand tighter and whispers,"Oh god Angel you aren't going to be dating Hank."

"Please calm down Hot Doc. Henry and I are just friends but I would like to get to know him better. Jacob I think your Uncle Henry is cute."

Reid hollers,"Angel, you need to get your eyes examined and you need to get a new pair of glasses as well if you think Hank is cute."

"Sexy doc, you are a fine one to tell me to get a new pair of glasses since I never see you wear your glassses."

"Angel, you and Goldilocks need to stop lecturing me about wearing my glasses."

Sanda smiles,"Hot doc, Katie and I wouldn't have to keep lecturing you about wearing them if you would put them on. If you put on on your glasses right now, I will stop lecturing you about wearing them."

Reid takes out his glasses out of his pocket, puts them on and whispers,"Angel, I will wear them for you."

"Thank you sexy doc for putting on your glasses for me. You look so sexy in them."

"Thank you Angel, but I feel like a dork in them."

Henry Hollers,"Oh god Oliver you and Sanda are acting like a married couple."

Reid hollers,"Oh my god Hank stiffle it. Oh god not you too, I don't need to hear you telling me that Sanda and I sound like a married couple. I had to hear Goldilocks telling us that this morning before we left for the movie theatre. You, Sanda, and Goldilocks need to stop watching chick flicks."

"Oliver you know are a secret romantic underneath that tough enterior becuase you are currently living with two females."

"I am not Hank."

"You know you are Oliver, you just won't admit it."

Reid winks at Sanda and says,"Maybe a little bit Hank."

Jacob hollers,"Uncle Henry we are going to see the movie Toy Story III. What movie are you going to see?"

Henry smiles and says,"I am going to see the movie Toy Story III as well."

Reid hollers,"Of all the movies at this movie theater, Hank would pick out the movie Toy Story III to see as well. I am not sharing my popcorn with you during the movie."

Sanda slaps Reid upside the head whispers,"Be nice to Henry. I will share my popcorn with Henry duing the movie."

Henry whispers,"Thank you Sanda for sharing your popcorn with me."

Sanda smiles,"Your welcome."

Reid hollers,"Ouch Angel you hurt me."

Sanda whispers,"Sexy doc, I wouldn't have slapped you upside the head if you hadn't have been soo rude to Henry."

Reid grabs Sanda's hand and whispers,"Sorry Angel."

Sanda smiles,"I forgive you Doc."

Jacob hollers,"I am starving Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid. We need to get our snacks for the movie."

Reid whispers,"Angel, I will take Jacob to go and get our snacks. Angel, you and Henry better not run off and go and get married on us while we are getting our snacks for the movie."

Sanda whispers,"Sexy doc, don't worry about me. We won't run away and get married on you. I will be just fine with Henry."

Reid whispers in Sanda's ear and says,"I am always going to worry about you becuase I love you like a sister."

Sanda smiles,"Reid, I love you too. I also love you for worrying about me."

Henry grabs Sanda's hand, smiles at her and then at Reid and says,"Oliver, Sanda will be just fine with me while you and Jacob go to the concession stand to get your snacks for the movie."

"Thank you Hank for watching her for me."

"Your welcome Oliver."

Reid grabs Jacob's hand and they walk to the concession stand and purchase 3 large sodas, 3 large popcorns, and 3 boxes of peanut M&M's. Sanda and Henry are laughing and talking when Reid and Jacob arrive back with their snacks for the movie. Henry whispers, "Oh my God Oliver you got enough snacks to feed an army."

Reid smiles and says,"Very funny Hank. I made sure that me, Sanda, and Jacob wouldn't go hungry during the movie. Let's go into the movie theatre and find our seats for the movie."

Reid, Sanda, Henry, and Jacob walk into the theater. Luke is sitting in the back of the theatre with his bother Ethan and his sister Natalie when Reid and Luke smile at each other and lock eyes as Reid, Sanda, Henry, and Jacob are walking to their movie theater seats. 


	6. Chapter 6

I had a blast writing this chapter. I think that Eric and Van are both so cute, adorable and HOT.

Chapter 6

In the back of the movie theater Natalie whispers,"Oh my god Luke who is the hot guy you were staring at earlier?"

"Natalie, I don't know who he is. I have seen him at Oakdale Memorial Hospital several times. I think he is a doctor at the hospital. By the way, I wasn't staring at him."

"Oh yes you were so totally staring at him, Luke. By the way he has a cute and sexy butt."

"Oh My God Natalie Snyder, I am so glad that our mother isn't here. She would grounded you until you are 30 if she would have heard your comment."

"It would be so worth it to be grounded until I am 30 becuase he does have a cute and sexy butt."

"Oh my god Natalie you are too much but I agree that he does have a cute and sexy butt."

Ethan whispers,"Oh my god Luke, the woman with the 3 guys is smoking hot."

Luke whispers,"Oh my god Ethan Snyder it isn't polite to talk about ladies behind their back."

"Sorry Luke but she is smokin hot."

Luke grabs Ethan and Natalie and whispers,"Oh my god Ethan and Natalie you are both are crazy. What I am going to do with you both," as he hugs them.

Up in the front of the movie theater Henry, Sanda, Reid, and Jacob are laughing and talking when Sanda whispers,"Hey doc, you were definitely checking out the cute guy that was smiling at you earlier."

Reid whispers,"Angel, I wasn't checking him out."

"Yes doc, you were soo totally checking him out. I saw you checking him out from the top of your glasses."

Reid whispers,"Trust me Angel I wasn't checking him out."

Jacob whispers,"Uncle Reid, yes were checking him out. I saw you checking him out."

Henry grabs Sanda's hand and whispers,"Hey Oliver, you were so totally checking him out. If I was gay I would definitely fall for him."

Reid glares at Henry as he puts his hand up with his thumb and index finger together a little and whispers,"Oh my god, the three of you are too much. You win. Maybe I was checking him out a just a little."

Sanda whispers,"I knew it."

Reid whispers,"Oh my god Angel you are too much."

Reid snuggles into Jacob and Sanda as Henry snuggles into Sanda. In the back of the theater Ethan and Natalie snuggle into Luke as the seven of them start to eat their snacks as they wait for the movie to start. Reid and Luke are each secretly thinking about each other since they stared at each other earlier in the theater. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The movie Toy Stary 3 started. In the back of the movie theater Luke was staring at the movie screen when Natalie whsipered,"Earth to Luke. Where were you just now? You aren't watching the movie. Are yuu thinking about the guy you were staring at earlier?"

Luke whispers,"Yes, Natalie I am watching the movie and no I wasn't thinking about the guy I was staring at earlier."

"If you are watching the movie, tell me the names of some of the characters in the movie."

Luke glares at Natalie and says,"Woody, Andy, Jessie, Buzz Light Year, Mr. Potato Head, and Mrs. Potato Head. Are you satisfied Smarty Pants?"

"Yes, Luke I am satisfied. By the way, I just know that you were thinking about the guy your were staring at earlier."

Luke touches his lips and whispers,"Yes, Miss Smaty Pants I was thinking about him and about what it would be like to kiss him."

Natalie whispers,"Oh My God Luke you are soo bad. I could so totally tell that you were thinking about him."

"Natalie Snyder, you are way too much girl. You need bite your tongue girl."

"Sorry Luke."

Ethan whispers,"Shh Luke and Natalie I am trying to watch the moive."

Luke and Natalie whisper,"Sorry" as the three of the continue to eat their snacks and watch the movie.

To be continued...

Next chapter will be Reid's thoughts. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the front row of the movie Theater Henry, Sanda, Jacob are watching Toy Story 3 and eating their snacks while Reid is staring blankly at the movie screen. Sanda and Jacob look over at Reid while Sanda grabs his hand and Jacob whispers," Hello, Uncle Reid don't you like the movie? I bet you can't name one character in the movie."

Sanda whispers,"Oh My God Jacob your Uncle Reid has his mind on a certain man that he was staring at earlier."

Reid whispers,"Angel, I do not have my mind on a certain man that I was staring at earlier."

Jacob whispers,"Uncle Reid if you weren't thinking about him earlier, name me a couple of characters from the movie."

Henry looks away from the movie and stares at Reid and says,"I can't wait to hear Oliver's answer to this question."

Reid glares at Sanda and Henry and whispers,"Oh My God Angel and Hank don't you dare tell anyone at the hospital that I am about to name characters out of children's movie."

Sanda and Henry smile at Reid and say,"We promise won't tell anyone at the hospital."

Jacob whispers,"Uncle Reid I am waiting for you to name me some characters from the movie."

"Ok Mr. Smart Ass. Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Andy, and Woody. Are you satisfied now Mr. Smart Ass."

"Yes I am satisfied Uncle Reid. Aunt Sanda Uncle Reid called me a smart ass. He shouldn't be calling me names."

Sanda slaps Reid upside the head and whispers,"Reid Oliver it isn't nice to call people names. Tell Jacob your sorry right now."

Reid whispers,"Ouch Angel." Reid looks at Jacob and whispers, "Buddy, I am sorry I called you a bad name."

Jacob whispers,"I forgive you Uncle Reid."

Sanda whispers,"Doc, by the way I just know you were thinking about a certain man you were staring at earlier while you were trying to watch the movie."

Reid touches his lips and whispers,"Yes Angel, I was thinking about him earlier and I was also thinking about what it would be like to kiss him."

Sanda whispers,"Oh my god Reid Oliver you are so bad thinking about kissing someone you were just staring at earlier."

Reid grabs, hugs, smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Angel, you and Katie watch way too many chick flicks."

Sanda whispers,"Doc, admit it, you know you love to watch them with me and Katie."

Reid smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Yes Angel, I do love to watch them with you and Katie. Let's continue to watch the movie before Jacob tells us to be quiet."

Reid, Sanda, Jacob, and Henry continue to watch the movie and eat their snacks when Reid and Henry's hands touch as they both put their hands in the same bucket of popcorn at the same time. Sanda and Jacob stare at Reid and Henry as Jacob whispers,"Oh my god, Uncle Reid and Uncle Henry are falling in love becuse their hands are touching in the popcorn bucket," as Reid and Henry stare at each other with their mouths wide open.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sanda and Jacob are staring at Reid and Henry who are staring at each other with their mouths wide open. Reid and Henry's hands are interwined in the tub of popcorn when Jacob whispers,"I am going to tell my mommy that Uncle Reid and Uncle Henry's hands were touching in the bucket of popcorn."

Reid and Henry mumble,"Oh my god this isn't happening," as they slowly take their hands out of the bucket of popcorn.

Reis whispers,"Oh my god Hank we are never going to hear the end of this after Jacob tells Goldilocks that our hands were touching in the bucket of popcorn."

Henry whispers,"Hey Oliver,you know that Sanda and Katie will want to discuss with you later about what happened between us earlier."

"Yes, Hank I know. My two nosey roommates will want all the dirt about us."

Sanda whispers,"Hey, doc Katie and I aren't nosey."

Reid and Henry stare at Sanda and whisper,"Yes, Angel you and Goldilocks aka Bubbles are very nosey."

"The reason Katie and I are so nosey is becuase we both love you so much."

Reid and Henry both kiss Sanda on the cheek and whisper,"We love you too Angel."

Jacob pats Sanda on the face and whispers,"Aunt Sanda are Uncle Reid and Uncle Henry falling in love with each other now that their hands have touched in the bucket of popcorn?"

Reid and Henry both stare at Sanda and whisper,"We can't wait to hear how you are going to explain this one to Jacob."

Sanda grabs Henry and Reid's hands and whispers,"I don't know how to explain this to Jacob either," as Jacob whispers,"Hello, Aunt Sanda I am waiting for an answer to my question."

Reid and Henry whisper,"Angel, we will help you explain it to Jacob" as they stare at each other and at Jacob not knowing how to answer his question as they continue to eat their snacks and watch Toy Story 3.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The movie Toy Story 3 ended.

In the front row of the movie theater, Reid, Henry, Sanda, and Jacob were picking up their trash and putting on their coats when Jacob whispered,"Aunt Sanda, I am still waiting for an answer to my question I asked you earlier."

Sanda smiles at Reid and Henry and then she takes Jacob's hand and whispers,"Buddy, I know that you are waiting for an answer to your question. Your Uncle Reid and your Uncle Henry are going to help me answer your question when your Uncle Henry joins us for lunch at Mc Donald's."

Jacob whispers,"Yeah, Uncle Henry is going to lunch with us at McDonald's."

Reid glares and Henry and whispers,"I am not sharing my french fries with you at Lunch."

Sanda glares at Reid and whispers,"Please be nice."

Reid whispers," Angel, I am always nice."

Sanda glares at him and whispers"Sure you are Reid."

Jacob whispers,"I love the movie Toy Story 3. I want the movie on DVD"

Sanda and Reid smile and say,"We will talk to your mommy about getting you the movie for your birthday."

Jacob whispers,"Yeah I am going to get Toy Story 3. Who is your favorite character in the movie? My favorite character is Buzz Light Year."

Sanda smiles and whispers,"My favorite characters are Jessie and Barbie."

Jacob whispers,"Aunt Sanda that isn't fair, you can only have one favorite character."

Sanda whispers,"Sorry buddy but it is hard for me to choose just one character since I love several characters from the movie."

Henry whispers,"My favorite character is Woody."

Reid smiles and whispers,"My favorite character is Woody."

Reid and Henry are staring at each other and whisper,"Oh my god this isn't happening, we can't both like the same character from the movie Toy Story 3 as Sanda and Jacob stare at them when Jacob hollers,"Uncle Reid and Uncle Henry are in love since they like the same character from the movie Toy Story. Everyone in the movie theater is staring at Reid and Henry as Luke smiles at Reid from the back row of the movie theater.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luke is still smiling at Reid, when Natalie whispers,"Oh my god Luke, we finally know the name for that hot hunk you have been staring at for the past five minutes."

Luke whispers,"Natalie Snyder you are too much girl calling him a hot hunk."

"But Luke he is a hot hunk."

"I am so glad that our mother isn't here to hear your comments about Reid. She would lock you up in your room until you are 30."

Natalie smles at Luke and whispers,"It would be so worth it to be locked up in my room until I am 30."

Luke glares at Natalie as Ethan whispers,"Oh my god I wish we knew the name of the hot babe with them."

Luke glares at Ethan and whispers,"Ethan Snyder, you are way too young to know what the word babe means."

Ethan whispers, "I overheard our father calling our mother a hot babe,"

Luke whispers,"I am going to have a talk with our father about the proper way to talk in front of the two of you."

Ethan and Natalie smile at Luke and whisper,"Can we go to McDonald's for lunch?"

Luke whispers,"Yes, we can go to McDonald's for lunch. Put on your coats and grab your trash."

Ethan, Natalie, and Luke put on their coats, grab their trash and get ready to leave the movie theater.

In the front row of the movie theater, Henry and Reid continue to stare at each other when Jacob whispers,"Aunt Sanda are Uncle Reid and Uncle Henry in love?"

Sanda whispers,"Buddy that is hard question for me to answer."

Reid and Henry both lovingly pull Jacob by the jacket and whispers,"Oh my god Sanda and Katie have turned Jacob into a match making monster."

Jacob hollers,"Uncle Reid and Uncle Henry you are hurting me."

Reid and Henry whisper,"Your mommy and your Aunt Sanda need to stop letting you watch Chick Flicks with them."

Jacob hollers,"Uncle Reid and Uncle Henry I have seen you watching chick flicks with my mommy and Aunt Sanda."

Reid and Henry whisper,"It is ok for us to watch chick flicks becuase we are adults."

Jacob Hollers,"That is no fair."

Henry and Reid glare at Sanda as she smiles and whispers,"I think it is time that we change the subject and go to lunch."

Jacob, Reid, and Henry smile and say,"That is a wonderful idea."

Reid and Sanda grab Jacob hands while Henry grabs Sanda's hand and the four of them walk out of the movie theater and dump out their trash and walk out to the parking lot to their cars. Sanda and Jacob get into Reid's car while Henry walks to his car. Reid and Luke spot one another in the parking lot and smile at each other as they both get into their cars and they all drive off to McDonald's.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Reid, Sanda, and Jacob arrive at McDonald's. Reid drives around looking for a parking space so he can park. Reid whispers,"Oh my god I can't believe how many cars their are in the parking lot of McDonald's. I bet we can flnd a place to sit down inside of McDonald's to eat our lunch."

Sanda and Jacob holler,"Maybe we will see the cute guy that you were staring at in the parking lot of movie theater inside McDonald's."

Reid glares at Sanda and Jacob and whispers,"Oh my god, the both of you are too much. You need stop playing matchmaker for me."

Sanda and Jacob smile and whisper,"Sorry. We both love you so much and we want you to be happy."

Reid whispers,"I love you guys, too."

Reid continues to drive around in the parking lot of McDonald's and finally finds a parking spot. Reid parks the car and he, Sanda, and Jacob get out as Reid locks up the car doors. Reid grabs Sanda and Jacob's hands and they walk towards McDonald's where the meet Henry. Henry smiles at Sanda, Reid, and Jacob. Henry grabs Sanda's hand and whispers,"I had a terrible time finding a parking space? Did you have trouble finding a parking space Oliver?"

Reid smiles at Henry and whispers,"Yes, Hank I had trouble finding a parking spot."

Jacob hollers,"Aunt Sanda, Uncle Henry, and Uncle Reid I am starving."

Sanda, Reid, and Henry smile and say,"We are hungry too buddy. Let's go inside and get lunch."

Reid, Sanda, and Henry walk inside McDonald's. They order 2 Big Mac value meals, a grilled chicken value meal and a JR cheese burger Happy Meal for Jacob. Jacob whispers,"Aunt Sanda, Uncle Reid, and Uncle Henry can I have two toys with my Happy Meal. Sanda, Reid, and Henry smile at each other and then they smile at Jacob and say, "Yes, buddy you can have two toys with your Happy Meal.'

Jacob claps his hands and hollers,"Yeah. I get to have two toys with my Happy Meal."

After Reid pays for their lunch, Reid, Sanda, Henry, and Jacob pick up the trays with their lunch on it. They walk around McDonald's looking for a place to sit down. Over in another part of McDonald's Luke, Ethan, and Natalie are sitting down at a table getting ready to eat lunch when Luke looks up, sees Reid smiles at him and waves at him to come to over their table to join them for lunch. Sanda, Jacob, Henry, Ethan, and Natalie are staring at Reid and Luke smiling at each other across the room inside McDonald's.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Reid and Luke are smiling at each other across the room inside McDonald's. Sanda, Henry, and Jacob holler, "Oh my god Reid, that cute guy from the movie theatre is smiling and staring at you."

Reid glares at Sanda, Henry, and Jacob and hollers,"Zip it right now the three of you. I am not blind. I can see that he is staring at me."

Sanda, Henry, and Jacob smile at Reid and whisper,"Sorry."

Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"Reid Oliver, you know want to go over their and talk to that cute guy from the movie theater. Move your cute little butt. We are going over their and have lunch with them."

Reid glares at Sanda and whispers,"Oh my god Angel. You need to get your head of clouds. You and Katie watch way too many soap operas and chick flicks."

"Reid Oliver, you need to quit making fun of what me and Katie watch. Katie and I love both you so much and we want you to be happy."

"Sorry, Angel. I love you and Katie both but you both need to stop playing matchmaker for me."

Jacob hollers,"I am starving. Are you going over their to eat lunch with that cute guy with the kids from the movie theater this century?"

Sanda smiles at Jacob and whispers,"Yes we are buddy."

"Oh no we aren't Angel."

Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"Oh yes we are cutie pie. Move your sexy butt now."

Sanda and Jacob start to walk towards Luke, Ethan, and Natalie's table when Reid hollers,"Sanda Lynn and Jacob Snyder what are you doing?"

Sanda and Jacob stare at Reid and holler,"We are helping you find true love."

"Oh my god I am in serious trouble."

Reid glares at Henry. Henry smiles at Reid and whispers,"Hey Oliver, Sanda is something else. She is definitely a keeper."

"Yes, she is something else and she a keeper. You better treat her right or you will have to answer to me."

"I will treat her right Oliver."

Sanda, Jacob, Reid, and Henry continue to walk over to Luke, Ethan, and Natalie's table.

Meanwhile, Luke, Ethan, and Natalie are smiling at Sanda, Reid, Jacob, and Henry who are walking towards them when Ethan and Natalie point at Sanda and Reid and holler,"Oh my god, that cute guy and hot woman are walking towards us." Luke glares at Ethan and Natalie and hollers,"Ethan and Natalie Snyder, it isn't polite to point at people."

Ethan and Natalie smile at Luke and whisper,"Sorry, Luke but both of them are so cute."

Luke smiles at Ethan and Natalie and whispers,"Yes, Ethan and Natalie they are both so cute."

Reid and Luke are smiling at each other as Sanda, Reid, Henry, and Jacob approach Luke, Ethan, Natalie's table. Reid and Luke are staring at each other as Sanda nudges Reid's arm and whispers in his ear,"Hello, cutie pie don't just stand there say something." Reid smiles at Sanda and then he smiles at Luke and whispers,"May we join you guys for lunch," as Sanda, Ethan, Natalie, Henry and Jacob smile at Reid and Luke. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Henry, Sanda, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie are smiling at Reid and Luke as Reid and Luke continue to smile and stare at each other. Ethan and Natalie smile at Luke and whisper in his ear,"Earth to Luke. Where did you go just now? Did you hear that the hot guy from the movie theater just asked if he and his friends could join us for lunch?"

Luke glares at Ethan and Natalie and hollers,"Ethan and Natalie Snyder, I am not deaf. I heard what he asked."

Natalie gets up from the table, glares at Luke and hollers,"Luke Snyder you are being very rude," as she walks over to Reid, smiles at him, takes him by the arm and whispers,"Hi cutie pie. My name is Natalie. My brother Luke is being very rude," as she walks him over to Luke and whispers,"Sit down right here cutie pie." Reid smiles at Luke as he puts his tray on the table and sits down next to him. Sanda, Henry, and Jacob sit down across from Reid and Luke as Ethan gets up from his seat and walks over to Sanda and whispers," Hi sexy thing. Is this seat taken? Henry grabs Sanda's hand and glares at Ethan as Sanda smiles at Ethan and whispers,"No sweetie this seat isn't taken" as Ethan sits down next to her while Natalie stands back and smiles at Reid and Luke and whispers,"The both of you make a such cute couple," as she sits down next to Reid.

Luke hollers,"Natalie Snyder, stop playing matchmaker this instant. "

Natalie hollers,"Make me Luke."

Luke hollers,"Oh my god Natalie Snyder what I am going to do with you. You and grandma Emma watch way too much Love Connection on the Game Show Network."

Ethan and Natalie holler, "Grandma Emma says that Chuck Woolery the host of Love Connection is hot."

Luke hollers, "Oh my god I am going to have to have a long talk with your grandma Emma about what she watches with you on TV when she babysits the both of you next time."

Ethan and Natalie glare at Luke and holler," You are being mean to us going behind our backs and talking to Grandma Emma."

Luke hollers,"I don't care if I am being mean or not I am still going to speak to her."

Sanda, Jacob, and Henry smile at Natalie and then they smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"We agree with Natalie that you both make such a cute couple."

Reid hollers, Oh god Hank, Sanda Lynn, and Jacob Snyder not you too. The three of you and Katie are too much. The three of you and Katie need to stop playing matchmaker for me. You also need to stop watching so many soap operas and chick flicks."

Sanda, Henry, and Jacob smile at Reid and whisper, "Reid Oliver you need to stop teasing us right now about watching chick flicks and soap operas. You know you love watching them with us."

Reid glares at Sanda, Henry, and Jacob hollers,"The only reason why I tolerate them and watch them with you three and Katie is because I live with Sanda, her cat Tegan, Katie andher son Jacob and also Hank visits often and the three of you and Katie love to watch them. I would rather watch sports and action movies."

Luke smiles at Reid grabs his hand, kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"I think it is cute that Natalie, Sanda, Henry, and Jacob are playing matchmaker for us." Reid smiles at Luke as he stares at Luke holding his hand while Ethan, Natalie, Henry, Sanda, and Jacob smile at Reid and Luke in the middle of McDonald's.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Reid and Luke are still smiling and staring at each other holding hands. Sanda and Henry are smiling at Reid and Luke as are Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Reid and Luke and whisper, "We are starving for lunch. Are the both of you going to stop staring at each each and turn loose of each others hand so you can eat lunch."

Reid and Luke are still smiling at each other and holding hands not listening to a word of what Ethan, Natalie and Jacob are saying to them. Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"Hello, we love watching the both of you staring at each other and falling in love but we are really starving for lunch."

Reid and Luke are still smiling and staring at each other. They look away from each other and glare at Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie, and holler,"We are not falling in love."

Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"Deny it all you want. We just know that are falling in love with each other."

Reid and Luke glare at Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie smile and whisper, "Trust us, we are not falling in love." Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"Denying that you aren't falling love isn't going to change the fact that you are falling in love with each other. Reid and Luke go back to staring at each other and they both notice that they are still holding hands. Reid and Luke both begin to wonder if what Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie is saying about them isn't true. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Reid and Luke are busy staring at each other holding hands when Sanda and Natalie take their iPhones out of their purses and snap a few pictures of Reid and Luke. Henry, Jacob, and Ethan smile at Sanda and Natalie and whisper,"the both of you are going to be huge trouble in a few minutes if Reid and Luke catch you taking pictures of them."

Sanda and Natalie smile at Henry, Ethan, and Jacob are whisper,"it will be so worth it if we help make a love connection today." Reid and Luke look up at Sanda and Natalie and glare at them as the are sending the pictures of Reid and Luke holding hands to Katie, Henry, Lucinda, Emma, and Lily with the message Eww don't they make a cute couple. Sanda and Natalie are pressing the send button just as Reid and Luke grab their iPhones out of their hands and holler,"Sanda Lynn and Natalie Rose what are the both of you doing? You better not have posted those pictures you took of the both of us on Facebook."

Sanda and Natalie smile at Reid and Luke and holler,"quit being so mean to us and take a chill pill and relax. We didn't post the pictures on facebook. We sent them to Katie, Henry, Lucinda, Emma, and Lily."

Reid and Luke glare at Sanda and Natalie and holler, "oh god you didn't."

Sanda and Natalie smile and whisper,"0h yes we did."

Reid glares at Sanda and hollers,"oh my god angel, you didn't send a picture of me holding hands with pretty boy to Goldilocks. Goldilocks will hound me forever for holding hands with pretty boy."

Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Sanda, and Henry smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"Eww Reid called Luke pretty boy."

Reid is smiling at Luke as Luke is blushing. Henry, Jacob, and Ethan smile at Sanda and Natalie and whisper,"oh my god, the both of you are in big trouble for sending those pictures to everyone you know. "

Sanda and Natalie glare at Henry, Jacob and Ethan and holler,"zip your lips right now."

Henry smiles at Reid and whispers, "Oliver, I think it would be so cute if Sanda and Natalie posted a picture of you and Luke holding hands on Facebook. The both of you make sure a cute couple."

Reid glares at Henry and hollers, "zip it right now Hank."

Reid smiles at Luke and whispers, "I am starving pretty boy. " Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"let's eat our lunch everyone." Reid and Luke are still smiling at each other holding hands when Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"pretty boy, you need to turn loose of my hand so we can eat our lunch. I need both of my hands free to eat my Big Mac." Luke smiles at Reid and whispers, ok sexy." Luke turns loose of Reid's hand as everyone smiles at each other and they all begin to eat their lunch.  
> <p>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Reid, Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie are busy eating their lunch. They are watching Luke who is smiling, staring at Reid and picking at his grilled chicken sandwich and his french fries. Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie put down their lunch on the table. They smile at Reid and whisper, "Reid, what is going on with Luke? He keeps staring at you. Why isn't he eating his lunch?

Reid smiles at Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie and whispers,"pretty boy is probably daydreaming about having me for lunch."

Luke stares at Reid blushes and whispers,"oh my god Shh sexy not in front of Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie." Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"sorry looker," as Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie smile at Reid and whisper,"Eww that is so cute that Luke is daydreaming about having you for lunch. BTW you better check to see if Luke has a fever becuase he is still staring at you."

Reid smiles at Luke, puts down his sandwich grabs Luke's hand and puts his other hand on Luke's forehead to check and see if he has a fever. Reid smiles at Luke and whispers," Pretty boy, doesn't feel hot. Are you feeling ok? Looker, why aren't you eating your lunch?"

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"I feel fine sexy. I am not very hungry. I would rather look at you instead of eat my lunch."

Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Henry, Ethan, and Natalie smile at Reid and Luke smile and whisper,"Eww Reid is soo cute taking care of Luke." as Reid smiles at them and at Luke and whispers,"pretty boy can you please stop looking at me for a few minutes and eat something?"

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"yes, hotty I can stop looking at you for a few minutes and eat something."

Reid smiles Luke and whispers,""Let's eat." Luke is still staring at Reid and holding his hand. Reid smiles back at Luke and whispers,"looker, I need my hand back to finish eating my lunch. Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"ok sexy." Luke reluctantly turns loose of Reid's hand as everyone goes back to eating their lunch. Reid, Luke, Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob are laughing, eating and talking when Reid's iphone alerts him that he has a new text message. Reid picks up his iphone and reads his new text message. Reid hollers," Oh my god, I am going strangle Goldilocks the next time I see her," as he grabs Luke's hand and stares at Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie with his mouth wide open.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Reid is staring at Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie with his mouth wide open. Luke smiles at Reid and squeezes his hand. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob glare at Reid and holler,"Reid it isn't polite to stare at people with your mouth wide open."

Sanda smiles at Reid grabs his other hand and whispers,"Doc, why do you want to strangle Katie?"

"Angel, I want to strangle Goldilocks becuase she posted the picture you texted her of me and Luke holding hands on Facebook."

Sanda glares at Reid and whispers,"Doc, that is no reason to want to hurt Katie."

Jacob starts to cry glares at Reid and whispers,"Uncle Reid you are being mean. I don't want you to strangle my mommy." Jacob gets up and runs into Sanda's arms. Sanda picks up Jacob in her arms rubs his back and whispers,"Buddy, Uncle Reid doesn't want to strangle your mommy. He loves you, your mommy, me and Tegan soo much."

Reid glares at Sanda and whispers,"speak for yourself Angel." Luke squeezes Reid's hand harder making Reid jump.

Sanda glares at Reid and whispers,"doc, you should be ashamed of yourself for saying you want to strangle Katie in front Jacob. You are like a father to Jacob since Jacob's father Brad never got to see him before he died. Me, Katie, Jacob, and Tegan live with you and put up with alot of you crap out of you becuase we love you so much even though you aren't the easiest person to live with."

Henry grabs Sanda's hand as he glares at Reid and whispers," Oliver, you better listen to Sanda she is very smart."

Reid glares at Henry and whispers,"stuff it this instant Hank."

Luke squeezes Reid's hand and whispers,"sexy, you better listen carefully to what Sanda just said to you and apolozie to Jacob this instant."

Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"ok looker."

Reid smiles at Jacob and whispers,"Buddy, I am so sorry that I said I wanted to strangle your mom."

Jacob smiles at Reid and whispers,"I forgive you Uncle Reid."

Sanda smiles at Jacob and whispers,"buddy, go and give your Uncle Reid a hug and kiss." Jacob smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Ok Aunt Sanda." Sanda puts Jacob down and he goes and runs into Reid's arms and gives him and hug and a kiss. Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob are laughing and talking and finishing up their lunch when Luke's iPhone rings. Everyone is staring at Luke as he is staring at his iPhone with his mouth wide open. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Luke is staring at the name on his caller id on iPhone with his mouth wide open. Luke whispers,"oh god Noah."

Reid squeezes Luke's hand as he, Sanda, Henry, and Jacob smile at Luke and whisper,"who is Noah?"

Luke whispers,"Noah is my ex boyfriend."

Reid, Sanda, Henry, and Jacob smile at Luke and whisper,"oh ok. We thought you were single."

"I am single. Me and Noah are history."

Ethan and Natalie smile at Reid and whisper,"Reid you are so much cuter and sweeter than Noah. We love how you take care of our brother Luke."

Henry smiles at Reid and whispers,"Noah was dating my sister Maddie and Luke both at the same time. He also married Ameera so she wouldn't get deported back to Iraq."

Sanda frowns and whispers,"ph my god that is so sad that Noah had to marry Ameera to keep her from getting deported to Iraq."

Reid smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Angel you would think that was sad since you are a hopeless romantic." Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"yes I am a hopeless romantic doc." Reid smiles at Luke squeezes his hand and then he stares at Henry and whispers,"Oh my god Hank Noah is a real piece of work dating your sister and Luke both at the same time."

"Yes he is a piece of work Oliver."

Ethan and Natalie frown at Reid and whisper,"Our mom whorships the ground that Noah walks on. We like you a lot better "

Reid smiles at Ethan and Natalie and whispers,"Your mom is crazy to worship the ground that Noah walks on. He is a real piece of work dating both Maddie and Luke at the same time."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"eww you are soo cute when you are jealous."

Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"I am not jealous, looker."

Luke, Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie smile at Reid and whisper,"You are so totally jealous of Noah."

Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, Natalie, and Reid smile at Luke as Reid squeezes Luke's hand as Luke continues to stare at the name on his call id on his iPhone as he gets ready to pick it up to speak to Noah.

To be continued... 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Luke is still staring at Noah's name on his caller id on his iphone as Reid takes out his wallet and gets out some money from his wallet smiles at Sanda and Henry and whispers,"I am starving for dessert. Can you please take Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob to get some desserts while I stay with Luke when he talks to Noah."

Sanda grabs Reid's hand and whispers,"Doc, are you sure you and Luke are going to be ok alone?

Reid smiles at Luke squeezes his hand and then he smiles at Sanda and whsipers,"Yes, Angel I am sure Luke and I are going to be ok alone?

Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Reid and holler, "We don't want to go with Sanda and Henry to get dessert. Can please we stay and with you guys and listen to Luke talk to Noah?"

Henry glares at Reid and whispers,"Yeah Oliver, can we please stay and watch the free show?"

Reid and Luke smile at Sanda, Henry and kids as Luke's iphone continues to ring. Reid smiles at Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie and whispers,"the quicker you go with Sanda and Henry and get us some hot fudge sundaes, ice creams and Frappie's the quicker Luke can talk to Noah on his iphone and then we can go and play in playland after Luke gets done talking to Noah and we eat our desserts."

Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile and whipser,"Ok Reid we will go with Sanda and Henry and get dessert"

Henry and Sanda get up from the table and take Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob by the hand to get dessert. Reid smiles at Luke grabs his hand and whispers,"ok Looker. Let's deal with Noah," as Luke picks up his iPhone to answer it. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Reid is holding Luke's hand as he picks up his iPhone to answer it.

"Hi Noah. I am busy. What do you want?"

"Is is true? "

"Is what true Noah?"

"Are you dating Reid?"

"Oh god Noah how do you know about Reid?"

"Your mother showed me a picture of you and Reid holding hands."

"It isn't any of my mother's business to be showing you a picture of me and reid holding hands."

Noah hollers,"So Luke is it true are you and Reid an item?"

Reid stares at Luke, squeezes his and whsipers,"looker, take a deep breath and breathe."

Noah hollers through his iphone, "Luke, is that Reid talking sweet nothings in your ear."

"Noah, it is none of your business if Reid is whispering sweet nothings into my ear. You and I are finished."

Noah hollers," Luke, still love you."

Reid squeezes Luke's hand harder as Luke yells into his iphone,"Noah, I don't love you anymore. What part of are you and I are finished don't you understand?"

Noah hollers,"I still love you and I will get you back with your mom's help."

Luke hollers,"good bye Noah. I am hanging up on you."

Luke hangs up on Noah and puts his iphone down on the table and put his face into his hands and whispers,"Reid, I am so sorry that you had to witness me and Noah arguing." Reid smiles at Luke takes his hands away from his face. Reid puts his hands on Luke's face and whispers,"looker, you have nothing to apologize to me for. Your ex doesn't deseve someone as sweet as you." Reid grabs Luke and kisses him passionately just as Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie arrive back at the table and witness them kissing. The five of them stare at Reid and Luke with their mouths wide open. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie are staring at Reid and Luke kissing with their mouths wide open. They put their trays of dessert that they got down on the table. Ethan and Natalie smile at Sanda and whisper,"Sanda, Reid and Luke are so cute and adorable together. You should take a picture of Reid and Luke kissing with your iPhone and send it to Noah so that he will get the message that he and Luke are history." Sanda takes out her iPhone snaps a picture of Reid and Luke kissing and whispers,"Ethan, Natalie this a great idea. Can you give me Noah"s iPhone number so I can send him the picture of Reid and Luke kissing." Ethan and Natalie give Sanda Noah's iPhone number. Sanda sends Noah the picture with the messageYou had your chance with Luke and you blew it. Sanda

Henry smiles at Sanda grabs her hands and whispers,"Angel, Reid is going to kill you if he finds out that you took a picture of him and Luke kissing and that you sent it to Noah."

Jacob stares at Sanda and whispers,"Aunt Sanda I agree with Uncle Henry that Uncle Reid is going to kill you when he finds out that you took a picture of him and Luke kissing and that you sent it to Noah."

Sanda grabs Henry's hand, smiles at him and Jacob and whispers,"I don't care if Reid kills me. Noah deserves to see Reid and Luke kissing. He needs to get the message that he and Luke are finished. Luke didn't deserve all of the crap that Noah pulled on him when they were a couple."

Henry smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Angel, Oliver is so lucky to have you for a friend."

Sanda smiles at Henry and whispers,"Thank you Henry."

Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie clear their throats as they smile at Reid and Luke and holler,"Hello, you need to stop kissing now and tell us what happened with the phone call between Luke and Noah." Reid and Luke continue to kiss as they ignore the loud talking around them.  
> <p>


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Reid and Luke continue to kiss as Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie snap their fingers in front of Reid and Luke and holler,"Hello, what part of how did the phone call between Luke and Noah go do you not understand?" Reid and Luke stop kissing and are staring at each other. Reid smiles at Luke and touches his lips with his lips and whispers,"Looker, that kiss hot and amazing." Luke stares at Reid touches his lips and whispers,"yes, cutie that kiss was hot and amazing." Reid and Luke continue to stare at each other as Ethan and Natalie smile at Reid and Luke and holler,"Reid kisses Luke better than Noah did."

Jacob hollers,"uncle Reid is a great kisser."

Reid glares at Jacob grabs him by the shirt and hollers,"Jacob Snyder zip your lips this instant about my kissing."

"Sorry Uncle Reid."

Sanda and Henry grab Ethan, Natalie by the shirt and whisper,"Oh my god that isn't a very nice thing to say about Noah"

Ethan and Natalie glare at Sanda and Henry and whisper,"we are so sorry we said that about Noah but unfortunately it is true."

Reid blushes as he continues to smile at Luke. Reid looks away from Luke for a moment and then he smiles at Ethan and Natalie and whispers,"thank you so much for the compliment about my kissing."

Ethan and Natalie smile at Reid and whispers,"No problem Reid You are very welcome."

Luke glares at Ethan and Natalie and whispers,"Natalie Rose and Ethan Holden Synder I better not hear you tell our mom that Reid kisses better Noah because you know how much worships Noah."

Ethan and Natalie smile at Luke and whisper,"it will be our little secret."

Reid smiles at Luke grabs his hand and whispers,"I am starving. Let's eat our hot fudge sundaes, Frappies and desserts before they melt."

Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, Natalie, Reid and Luke are laughing and talking when Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"how did the phone call go between Luke and Noah?" Reid and Luke stop eating their dessert, smile at everyone and start to tell them what happened when Sanda's iPhone goes off. Everyone is staring at Sanda's iPhone with their mouths wide open when they notice who the text message is from. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Reid, Luke, Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie are still staring at Sanda's iPhone with their mouths wide open. They are reading Noah's text message which says,"Sanda you are an evil witch for sending me that picture of Reid and Luke kissing and shoving it in my face. I have shared it with Luke's mother Lily. We are gong to come after you for rubbing Reid and Luke kissing in our faces. Noah

Luke starts to cry and whispers,"oh my god, I can't believe that my mom Lily has seen a picture of me and Reid kssing. I'll never hear the end of it." Reid grabs Luke's hand kisses him on the cheek rubs him on the back and whispers,"Looker, everything will be ok. I'll take care of Sanda"

Luke tried to smile and whispers,"Ok sexy."

Reid glares at Sanda grabs her by the shirt and hollers,"Sanda Lynn have you lost your mind. Why are you text messaging with Noah Mayer? You know he is bad news. You know how horrible he treated Luke when they were together."

Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob stare at Reid with their mouths wide open as Sanda starts to cry. Sanda stares at Reid and whispers,"Sorry Doc, I was just trying to send Noah a message that he and Luke were history."

Reid continues to glare at Sanda and whispers,"Angel, you are still crazy for contacting Noah.

Sanda continues to cry as Henry rubs Sanda's back and whispers,"Oliver is mean for jumping all over you for trying to send Noah a message that he and Luke are history."

Sanda tried to smile and whisper,"Yes Oliver, he is mean."

Reid continues to glare at Henry and whispers, "Hank, I am right here. You need to stop talking behind my back and stay out of it."

Henry grips Sanda's hand tighter and hollers,"Oliver, I am not going to stay out of it. I am dating Sanda so this situation with Noah concerns me as well becuase she is your friend and in around about way you are my friend too."

"Oh my god Hank I am going to be sick."

Sanda and Luke continue to cry as Ethan, Natalie and Jacob get up from their chairs and walk over to Sanda and Luke and rub them on their back and whisper in their ears,"Everything is going to be ok. We have your back. We won't let Noah or Lily hurt either one you." After Ethan, Natalie and Jacob comfort Sanda and Luke they stare at Reid and holler, "McDummy, you need to apologize right now to Sanda. She didn't do anything wrong. She was being a good friend trying to talk some sense into Noah."

Luke smiles at Reid as he stares at him and whispers,"McSexy, you should listen Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and make up with Sanda. They are three very smart children."

Reid grabs Luke's hand smiles at him as he stares at Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob at a loss for words not knowing what to say next to his best friend and roommate who was still crying.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Reid is still staring at Luke, sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie not knowing what to say to Sanda his best friend and roommate. Sanda and Luke are still crying. Henry hugs Sanda as he glares at Reid and hollers,"Oliver, you should be ashamed of yourself for making Sanda cry. Sanda was being a good friend to you and Luke sending Noah a picture of you and Luke kissing. She was trying to send Noah a message that he and Luke through which obviously he didn't grasp. We have a huge problem in dealing with Noah. We have to be here for Luke and Sanda keep them safe and keep Noah away from the both of them. We don't need to be fighting with each other."

Sanda, Jacob, Ethan, Natalie and Luke smile at Henry and whisper, "you tell him Henry."

Reid glares at Henry and hollers,"Hank, are you done lecturing me now. I get enough lectures from Sanda and goldilocks about my many bad habits. My two roommates are both very bossy and very nosey know it alls."

Sanda cries harder as Jacob glares at Reid and hollers, "uncle Reid you should ashamed of yourself for saying awful things about my mommy and about aunt Sanda. They are awesome for putting up with you. Aunt Sanda's cat Tegan should be here with us right now at McDonald's so he can bite you on the ankle for saying nasty things about my mommy and Aunt Sanda. "

Henry smiles at Jacob gives him a high five and whispers,"you tell him Jacob."

Reid glares at Henry and hollers,"zip it right now Hank."

Luke glares at Reid slaps him upside the head and hollers,"McDummy that is a terrible thing to say about your roommates. Sanda and Katie are two very awesome people to put up with you 24/7."

Reid stares at Luke and hollers,"McSexy, you are hurting me. You need to stop calling me McDummy."

Luke glares at Reid and hollers,"McMouth you deserve to be called McDummy for saying nasty things about your roommates. You need to apologize to your best friend Sanda and to me."

Reid glares at Luke and hollers,"are you through calling me names and lecturing me?"

Luke just stares at Reid and says nothing as Ethan and Natalie glare at Reid and holler,"Reid, you should really be ashamed of yourself for saying horrible things about your roommates and for making Luke angry."

After Ethan and Natalie get through giving Reid a piece of their mind. Reid glares at Sanda and Luke and Hollers,"do either of you have anything else want to dump on me?"

Sanda and Luke don't say anything. They just stare at Reid with tears in their eyes. Reid is left speechless wondering how he is going to make it to up Sanda and Luke.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Reid is staring at Sanda and Luke who are still crying. He isn't saying anything to Sanda and Luke causing Ethan, Natalie and Jacob to get up from their chairs and walk over to Sanda and Luke grab their hands, wipe the tears from their eyes and whisper,"we will talk some sense into Reid and make him apologize to the both of you." Sanda and Luke smile at Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and whisper,"thank you."

Henry smiles at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whispers,"you straightened out Oliver."

Reid glares at Henry as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Sanda and Luke and turn loose of their hands and then they turn to Reid grab his hands smile at him and whispers," Reid are wonderful person but you need to think before you speak. You are very lucky that all of us love you and like you despite the fact you aren't very tactful when you speak to other people somtimes. You and Luke are so perfect for one another. We can tell that you and Luke are both falling in love with each other even though you just met today. You better not blow with Luke because you so much better for Luke than Noah."

Sanda, Luke, and Henry are smiling at Ethan, Natalie and Jacob talking to Reid. Henry smiles at Reid and whispers,"Oliver, I hope you are listening loud and clear to every word that Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob are telling you becuase they are absolutely right."

Reid glares at Henry and hollers,"Hank, you need stay out of things that don't concern you."

Henry glares at Reid and hollers,"Oliver, don't tell me stay of of it. You need me, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob to help you patch things up with Sanda and Luke. You better be glad that Bubbles isn't here right now becuase she would be giving you the same lecture we are and she wouldn't be as nice to you as we are being. Sanda and Luke are best things that have ever happened to you. They both love and care about you even though you don't always think before you speak. You and Luke are perfect for one another. I can tell that you are falling in love in Luke and you don't even know it. You better not blow it with Luke. "

Reid smiles at Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, and Henry and whispers,"thank you." Reid turns to Sanda smiles at her grabs her hand kisses her on the cheek and whispers,"Angel, I am sorry so that I got mad at you for sending Noah a picture of me and Luke kissing. Do you forgive me?" Reid then turns to Luke grabs his hand, kisses him on the cheek smiles at him and whispers,"Looker, I think everyone might be right I am in falling in love with you." Luke and Sanda are both staring at Reid speechless as Ethan, Natalie, Jacob and Henry stare at Sanda, Luke, and Reid with their mouths wide open.  
> <p>


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"I forgive you". Reid smiles at Sanda and whisper's "thank you Angel." Reid and Luke are staring at each other as Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob are smiling and staring at Reid and Luke in shock. They can't believe what they just heard Reid say to Luke. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob clap their hands and holler, "Reid is falling in love with Luke." Sanda and Henry smile at Reid grab his hands and whisper,"Reid, is it true did you just say you are falling in love with Luke?"

Reid smiles at Sanda and Henry and whispers,"Don't be an idiot. You heard me correctly. I am falling in love with Luke."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"sexy, I am falling in love with you as well," as Sanda and Henry slap Reid upside the head and whisper,"Don't try and be cute. We just wanted to make sure we heard you correctly."

Reid glares at Sanda and Henry and hollers,"ouch you are hurting me."

Ethan, Natalie and Jacob holler,"No one heard Luke tell Reid that he falliing in love with him beucase Sanda and Henry are busy being mean to Reid slapping him upside head." Luke starts to laugh causing Reid to smile at Luke grab his hand and whisper,"it isn't funny Looker." Sanda and Henry smile at Reid and whisper, "we wouldn't have had to slap you upside the head if you would say nice things about other people."

Reid smiles at Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and whispers,"I always say nice things about people."

Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie smile at Reid whispers,"sure you do. You didn't listen to a word of our lecture earlier about being nice to other people. You didn't even hear Luke just telling you a few minutes ago that he is falling in love with you beucase you are too busy running your mouth."

Reid smiles at everyone and then he stares at Luke grabs his hand and whispers,"Looker, is it true are you falling in love with me."

Luke stares at Reid with his mouth wide open as Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob are staring at Reid and Luke waiting for Luke's answer to Reid's question.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie are smiling and staring at Reid and Luke with baded breath waiting for Luke to answer Reid's question. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Luke and holler,"we haven't got all day. We want to know the answer to Reid's question. Are you or are you not falling in love with Reid?" Reid smiles at Luke grabs his hands and whispers,"hey, looker I want to know the answer myself to the question I just asked you. Are you falling in love with me?" Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"yes, sexy I am falling in love with you." Reid grabs Luke and kisses him passionately. Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie smile at Reid and luke and whisper,"oh thank god. We were worried that Luke wasn't falling in love with Reid."

Reid and Luke are still kissing when Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie hollers,"Reid and Luke need to stop kissing now. We have to go home and take a nap before we listen to the Dr. Love show on the radio. Katie, Sanda, and Emma love to listen to that show. We can call into to the radio show on Reid and Luke's behalf and help make a love connection for them."

Reid stops kissing Luke stares at him and hollers,"Oh my god looker we are in serious trouble with all of these matchmakers."

"yes we are sexy."

Reid and Luke grab Sanda, Henry, Ethan, and Natalie, and Jacob, by the shirt and holler,"you wouldn't dare call the radio talk show on our behalf."

Sanda, Henry, Jacob Ethan, and Natalie smile at Reid and Luke smirk and whisper," just hide and watch us."

Reid stares at Luke whispers,"Oh my god looker. We are in serious trouble. I will never be able to go back to the hospital again after they call into the radio talk show on our behalf. Bob Hughes, his wife Kim, and all the nurses at the hospital listen to that crappy talk show."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"sexy, I think it is kind of cute that they want to call into to Dr. Love show on our behalf."

Reid glares at Luke and whispers, "you would think it is cute looker," as Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"we are right here. We can hear everything you are saying about us."

Jacob smiles at Sanda and Reid and whispers,"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid can Uncle Henry come over to our house after we take a nap to have dinner with us tonight and listen to the Dr. Love show. Sanda and Reid smile at each other and whisper,"yes, buddy Henry can come over and have dinner with us tonight." Jacob claps his hands and hollers,"yeah, Uncle Henry can come and have dinner with us tonight." Reid hollers,"oh my god it is going to be a long night." Sanda pinches Reid on the leg and whispers,"zip it right now doc."

Reid glares at Sanda and whispers,"ouch angel."

Reid and Luke smile at Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie whisper,"we better get going, go home and take a nap before the Dr. Love show starts."

Ethan, Natalie and Jacob throw out everyones trash while Reid and Luke exchange iphone numbers. After Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob throw away the trash, Henry grabs Sanda and Jacob's hands while Reid grabs Sanda's other hand and Luke's hand. Ethan grabs Natalie's hands and they all walk out of McDonald's to Reid, Luke, and Henry's cars. Henry and Reid kiss Sanda and Luke goodbye as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob holler,"kissing is so gross." Reid and Henry are finally able to let Luke and Sanda go so they all can leave McDonald's for Sanda, Reid, and Katie's house, Henry's house, and the Snyder farm. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sanda, Reid, and Jacob arrive home from McDonald's. Tegan greets them at the front door. Tegan rubs around their legs and meow at them. Sanda bends down and picks him up in her arms. Reid and Jaccob pet Tegan on his head. The three of them smile at Tegan and whispered,"buddy, did you miss us when we were gone to the movies and to McDonald's?" Tegan stares at them and meows. Jacob smiles at Tegan and whispers,"Buddy, uncle Reid met a man today. His name is Luke. Oh my god buddy Luke is soo cute." Tegan stares at Jacob and meows. Sanda smiles and laughs at Jacob talking to Tegan. Reid glares at Sanda and whispers,"Oh my Angel. That isn't funny at all. I can't believe that Jacob just told Tegan that met someone today."

Sanda picks up her George Strait pillow from the couch and wacks Reid upside the head with her George Striat pillow and whispers," 'don't try and be cute doc. I think it is cute that Jacob told Tegan about Luke."

Reid glares at Sanda and hollers,"Angel,stop wacking me with your tacky George Strait pillow. You would think it is cute that Jacob told Tegan about me and Luke."

Jacob smiles at Reid and Sanda and whispers,"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid please don't be mad at me for telling Tegan about uncle Reid meeting Luke. I had to tell someone about Uncle Reid meeting Luke. I can't wait for my mommy to get home so I can tell her all about Uncle Reid meeting Luke."

Sanda starts to laugh again causing Reid to grab Jacob by the shirt and holler,"buddy you have a big mouth." Jacob hollers,"Uncle Reid you are being mean to me. You need to stop pulling me by the shirt." Reid glares at Sanda and whispers,"Angel, I will never hear the end of it from Goldilocks when she finds out about me and Luke."

"Uncle Reid and Aunt Sanda are so lucky becuase they have a boyfriend. I wish I had a girlfriend."

Sanda and Reid smile at Jacob and whisper,"buddy, you are way too young to have a girlfriend"

Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"Doc, I can't wait for Katie to find out about you and Luke. We will have something to bug you about when we eat ice cream late at night."

Reid hollers,"Oh my god Angel you are too much."

Jacob hollers,"Uncle Reid and Aunt Sanda I am hungry for ice cream right now."

Sanda and Reid smile Jacob and whisper,"Buddy will have ice cream after we take a nap."

Jacob hollers,"Uncle Reid and Aunt Sanda I don't want to take a nap. I am not tired."

Sanda and Reid smile at Jacob and whisper," buddy, do you want stay up late with us tonight and listen to the Dr. Love show?"

Jacob smiles at Sanda and Reid and whispers, "Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid I will take a nap. I want to stay up late you and listen to the Dr. Love show. Will you both lay down with me?."

Sanda and Reid smile at each other and whisper,"Yes buddy we will lay down with you. Come on lets go and take a nap. "

Sanda is carrying her George Strait pillow as she and Reid grab Jacob's hands and walk with him to Reid's bedroom to take a nap. Tegan follows them to Reid's room. Reid, Sanda, and Jacob take off their shoes and climb into bed. Reid and Sanda put their iPhones on the nightstands next to the bed. Tegan jumps up in bed with them. Reid, Sanda, Jacob and Tegan snuggle in each others arms and fall asleep. Reid and Sanda are dreaming about making love to Luke and Henry when their iPhones go off. Tegan wakes up stares and meows loudly at Sanda, Reid, and Jacob as they continue sleep as Sanda and Reid's iPhones keep ringing.  
> <p>


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sanda, Reid, and Jacob are still sound to sleep as Reid and Sanda's iPhones keep ringing. Tegan stares at Sanda, Reid, and Jacob and meows loudly at them as they continue to sleep. Reid and Sanda are dreaming about making love to Luke and Henry. Reid moans out loudly,"looker, I need your very hot and very sexy body right now." Sanda hugs her George Strait pillow tightly and moans out loudly,"cutie pie, I need your very sexy and very hot body right now." Tegan continues to stare at them and meows loudly. Jacob wakes up when hears Sanda and Reid moaning out Henry and Luke's names in their sleep. Jacob smiles at Tegan and whispers,"OMG buddy, Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid have it bad Uncle Henry and Luke." Tegan stares at Jacob and meows. Jacob pats Sanda and Reid on the face and whispers,"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid you need to wake up. Your iPhones are ringing." Sanda and Reid continue to sleep and moan out Henry and Luke's names in their sleep as Jacob tries to wake them up. Tegan nips Sanda and Reid on their toes as Jacob pats them on the face. Sanda and Reid finally wake up. Jacob smiles at them and whsipers,"Thank god. You are awake. You were moaning out Luke and Henry' names in your sleep."

Sanda and Reid stare at each other and then they smile at Jacob and whisper,"Buddy, we weren't moaning out Henry and Luke's names."

Tegan stares at them and meows loudly. Jacob smiles at Reid and Sanda and whispers,"See Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid, Tegan agrees with me that you were moaning out Uncle Henry and Luke's names in your sleep."

Reid and Sanda both blush as they smile at Jacob and Tegan and whisper,"Oh My God you win. We were dreaming about Henry and Luke."

Sanda, Reid, and Jacob are laughing and talking as Reid and Sanda's iPhones continue to ring. Tegan stares at Sanda,Reid and Jacob, and meows loudly at them. Jacob smiles at Sanda and Reid whispers,"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid your iPhones are ringing. Are you going to answer them?" Sanda and Reid smile at Jacob and whisper,"Yes, buddy we are going to answer our iphones." Sanda and Reid pick up their iPhones and smile as they notice the names on their call id's on their iPhones. Jacob smiles at Sanda and Reid and whispers,"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid are Uncle Henry and Luke calling you?" Sanda and Reid smile at Jacob and whisper,"yes buddy, it is Henry and Luke on the phone for us." Reid and Sanda smile as they get ready to answer their iPhones.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Reid and Sanda are smiling as they are staring at their iPhones. Tegan stares at Sanda and Reid and meows at them. Jacob smiles at Sanda and Reid and whispers,"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid are going to answer your iPhones anytime soon? It isn't polite to keep Henry and Luke waiting."

Sanda and Reid smile at Jacob grab his shirt and whisper,"Yes Mr. Nosy Rosy we are going to answer our iPhones. You need to go back to sleep before we speak to Henry and Luke."

Jacob glares at Sanda and Reid and hollers,"Uncle Reid and Aunt Sanda you are being mean to me. I want stay awake and listen to your conversation with Uncle Henry and Luke so I can tell mommy all about it when she gets home from work."

Sanda and Reid smile at Jacob and whisper,"you are going back to sleep instant. We don't want you to blabber our whole conversation with Luke and Henry to your mother."

Jacob glares at Reid and Sanda and hollers,"Ok Mr. and Miss. meany I'll go back to sleep."

Sanda and Reid smile at Jacob and whisper,"good answer buddy."

Tegan stares at Sanda and Reid, meows at them and lays back down. Reid and Sanda both rub Jacob's back and he finally falls back to sleep in between Reid and Sanda. Sanda and Reid both cover up Jacob with the blanket and kiss him on the forehead. Reid and Sanda smile at each other and Reid grabs Sanda's hand and whispers,"Angel, finally we can talk to Henry and Luke in peace for a few minutes." Sanda smiles at Reid whispers,"yes doc, we finally have some peace and quiet for a few minutes. Sanda and Reid pick up their iPhones turn them on. Sanda and Reid smile at one another and whisper," Hi Looker," and "Hi cutie pie," to Luke and Henry as Luke and Henry both smile and whisper,"what took you so long to answer the phone." Sanda and Reid smile and whisper,"you don't want to know what took us so long to answer the phone." Luke and Henry smile and whisper,"We really want to know what took you so long to answer the phone." Henry is sitting on the couch at his house while Luke is sitting on the bed at the farm watching Ethan and Natalie sleep as Henry and Luke wait for Sanda and Reid to answer their question.  
> <p>


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Reid and Sanda smile at each other and then they smile at Jacob. Reid whispers,"Angel, do you think Jacob will stay asleep long enough for us to speak to Hank and Looker in peace?"

Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"Oh I hope so doc."

Henry is sitting on the couch at his house holding a pillow while Luke is sitting on the bed watching Ethan and Natalie sleep at the farm.

Henry and Luke smile and whisper,"Hello Angel and sexy doc, we are waiting patiently for an answer to our question. What took you so long to answer your iPhones."

Reid hollers,"Oh my god I am seriously going to be sick. Hank isn't suppose to be calling Sanda Angel. Sanda's father Frank and I are the only ones that can call her that."

Sanda picks up her George Strait pillow and wacks Reid upside the head with it and whispers,"zip right now doc if you know what is good for you."

Luke laughs and whispers, Sexy doc, you better be nice to your roommate. She definitely deserves the nickname of Angel for putting up with you."

Henry hollers through his iPhone,'You tell him Luke."

Reid hollers into Henry iphone,"stuff it right now Hank."

Henry and Luke both laugh and whisper,"you guys never told us the reason why it took you both so long to answer your iphones."

Sanda and Reid both smile at each other and they both whisper into their iPhones, "the reason why it took us so long to answer our iPhones is because we had to bribe Jacob to fall back to sleep."

Henry and Luke both laugh and holler,"Oh my god, you didn't have to bribe Jacob to fall asleep."

Sanda and Reid smile at each other and whisper,"oh yes we did have to bribe Jacob to fall back to sleep."

Sanda and Reid continue to talk to Henry and Luke when Tegan wakes up and stares at Reid and Sanda and meows loudly at them as Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie wake up and stare at Sanda, Reid and Luke and holler, "No fair. You make us take a nap and you are up yacking on the phone to Reid and Henry behind our backs." Reid and Sanda stare at Jacob with their mouths wide open at their house while Luke stares at Ethan and Natalie with his mouth open not knowing what to say next to them as Henry is scratching his head in disbelief.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Tegan continues to stare at Sanda and Reid. He meows loudly at both of them and bites the both of them on the leg. Sanda and Reid glare at Tegan and holler,"Ouch that hurts." Tegan stares at Reid and Sanda as Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie holler,"That is so awesome that Tegan bit the both of you on the leg." The both of you deserve it for yacking on the phone behind our backs after you made us take a nap."

Henry and Luke both laugh loudly causing Sanda and Reid holler,"you better Zip it up right now. It isn't funny at all."

Over at the Snyder farm Ethan and Natalie sit up in bed and glare at Luke and holler,"Mcdummy, you have no room to be laughing. You are so lucky that Sanda's cat isn't here on the farm with us. If Tegan was here with us he would be staring at you and biting on the leg for gossiping and talking on the phone behind our backs after you made take a nap so we could stay up late and listen to the Dr. Love show on the radio."

Henry hollers through his iphone, "Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, and Tegan you tell them who is boss."

Tegan stares at Sanda and Reid as they stare at each other and then they glare at Jacob. Over at the Snyder farm Luke glares at Ethan and Natalie. Sanda, Reid, and Luke are at loss as what to say next to Ethan, Natalie and Jacob after they balled them out.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Reid and Sanda are still staring at each other with their mouths wide open as Tegan stares at them and bites them again this time on their arms and then he meows at them loudly. Reid and Sanda glare at Tegan and holler,"Buddy Ouch that hurts. What has gotten into you today biting us twice? What did we do to make you tick you off?" Tegan and Jacob continue to glare at Sanda and Reid.

Over at the Synder farm, Natalie and Ethan glare at Luke and holler,"McDummy, you better not even start to laugh. what do you have to say for yourself yacking on the phone to Reid while making us take a nap."

Luke glares at Ethan and Natalie and hollers,"My excuse for yacking on the phone to Reid while making you both take a nap is that I missed Reid and I needed to hear his voice again."

Ethan and Natalie smile at Luke and holler,"Eww that soo cute that you missed Reid. We forgive you for yacking on the phone with Reid."

Henry hugs his pillow, smiles and whispers as he is evesdropping on Luke 's conversation with Ethan and Natalie, "Eww that soo cute that Luke missed Reid and that he needed to hear Reid's voice again."

Back over at Reid, Sanda, Katie and Jacob's house Jacob glares at Sanda and Reid hollers,"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid what do the both of you have to say for yourselves yacking on the phone while making me take a nap? The both of you should be ashamed of yourselves.I can't wait for my mommy to get home so I can tell her how bad the both of you are being right now."

Sanda and Reid stare at each other. Reid smiles at Sanda and whisper, "Angel we are in big trouble." Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"Yes, we are in big trouble cutie."

Reid and Sanda start to laugh causing Jacob to grab Sanda's George Strait pillow off of the bed and wack the both of them upside the head with it. Sanda and Reid glare at Jacob and holler,"What is the matter with you. Why are you hitting us with the George Strait pillow?"

"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid I am hitting you with Sanda's George Strait pillow becuase the both of you are laughing. You shouldn't be laughing. You have nothing to be laughing about."

Luke and Henry are laughing through their iPhones and holler,"Oh my god the both of you are in serious trouble. I hope that Jacob and Tegan are giving you both an earful."

Reid glares at Sanda and Jacob and then he grabs Sanda's iPhone from her hand and hollers,"Hank if you don't zip your lips this instant I am going to come through Sanda's iPhone right now and wring your neck." Henry hollers,"Oliver, if you would zip your lips long enough and stop running your mouth you would have heard Luke confessing to Ethan and Natalie the reason why he was yacking on the phone with you while making them sleep is becuase he missed you and wanted to hear your voice again."

Sanda and Jacob smile at Reid and whisper,"Eww that is so cute that Luke misses you." Reid stares at Sanda, Tegan and Jacob with his mouth wide open and hollers,"Oh my god the both of you are just as bad as Goldilocks when it comes to romance." Henry hollers,"Hello Oliver, are you ok over there. Don't you have anything to say." Reid hollers,"yes Hank I am ok. I think it is sweet that Looker misses me." Luke blushes and whispers,"I miss you so much sexy", as Reid, Luke, Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob continue to laugh and talk when Emma hollers,"Luke, come downstairs right now. Noah is here to see you." Luke hollers,"Ok Grandma I'll be down in a minute," as he stares at Ethan and Natalie with his mouth wide open and hollers,"Oh my god I don't want to speak to him." Ethan and Natalie smile at Luke and whisper, "we will help you get rid of Noah." Reid grabs Sanda's hand smiles at her and whispers,"oh my god angel Luke has his handsful with Noah," Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"yes he does cutie," as Reid, Sanda, and Jacob stare at each other with their mouths wide open. Sanda, Reid and Jacob all whisper,"Oh god Luke" as they continue stare at each other with their mouths open as Tegan stares at Reid and Sanda's iPhone and meows loudly as Sanda, Reid, and Jacob stare at one another not knowing what to say to Luke next.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 Sleepless In Oakdale

Tegan is meowing loudly as Reid, Sanda, and, Jacob are staring at each other as Reid puts his iPhone on speaker. Reid whispers,"looker are you ok?"

"Sexy I am fine. Noah is still downstairs with my grandma Emma."

Sanda smile at Reid whispers,"Where are Ethan and Natalie? Are they safe."

"Angel, Ethan and Natalie are safe. They are sitting here with me on the bed."

Reid, Sanda, and Jacob whisper,"Oh thank god."

Noah hollers from downstairs,"McDummy what is taking you soo long to talk to me? Are you talking to your new boyfriend. Are you man enough to face me?"

Ethan and Natalie start to cry and holler,"stop being mean to our brother. Reid is so much better for Luke than you are."

Emma glares at Noah and hollers,"Lower your voice right now. I will not tolerate hollering in my home. I will not tolerate you making my grandchildren cry."

Noah hollers," Don't tell me what to do? I can speak to Luke any way I want to. Isn't that precious grandma Emma protecting her grandchildren like a mother hen."

Emma hollers,"What part of no hollering in my home don't you understand?"

Noah hollers,"Shut up you mean old woman. You are so mean. I don't know how Ethan, Natalie, and Luke could love you."

Ethan, Natalie, and Luke are crying. Luke wraps his arms around Ethan and Natalie and whispers,"Everything is going to be ok. I am not going to let anyone hurt you." Ethan, Natalie and Luke whisper into Luke's iPhone,"Reid, Sanda, and Jacob we are so scared. Noah is acting soo crazy. Can you come and us and Emma before Noah hurts us?"

Reid glares at Sanda grabs her hand and whispers,"Angel, I am going to strangle Noah with my bear hands if he lays a finger on Luke, Ethan, or Natalie."

Sanda tried to smile and whispers,"join the club, doc."

Jacob whispers into the Reid's iphone and whispers,"Everything is going to be ok. Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid are the best they will take care of you and make sure nothing happens to you."

Henry is staring at the wall with his mouth open over at his house punching his pillow and hollers,"Angel, oh my god Noah is insane terrorizing Luke, Ethan, Natalie and Emma."

"Yes, he is Henry."

Reid, Sanda, and Jacob holler,"Luke, Ethan, and Natalie are you ok?"

"No we aren't ok. Noah is crazy. We are very scared. Can you come and get us?"

Reid, Sanda, and Jacob get up out of bed and put on their shoes quickly and whisper,"We are coming right now. Stay on the line with us and don't hang up." Ethan, Natalie, and Luke whisper,"Ok but please hurry."

Henry hollers,"Angel, is everything ok with Ethan, Natalie, and Luke?"

"No it isn't Henry. We are leaving right now to go the farm and check on them and Emma. I just pray to god that Noah doesn't hurt any of them before we get to the farm." Henry whispers,"I am coming right now out to the farm to help all of you handle Noah." Sanda whispers,"Ok please hurry. Please call Jack and Margo tell them to meet us at the Snyder farm."

Henry whispers,"Ok Angel." Henry gets off the phone with Sanda and calls Jack and Margo and then he drives out to the Snyder farm.

Reid, Sanda, Jacob, and Tegan run downstairs. Reid grabs his car keys and continues to talk to Ethan, Natalie, and Luke on his iPhone as Sanda runs into the kitchen and scribbles Katie a note and tells where she, Jacob and Reid are going. Sanda also makes sure that Tegan has food. Sanda smiles at Tegan and whispers,"be a good boy and stay of trouble". After Sanda speaks to Tegan he stares at her and follows her as she runs into the living room and she and Reid grab Jacob's hands, lock the front door and leave for the farm.

Meanwhile, at the farm Noah pushes Emma down on the floor and causes her to hit head on the chair and hollers,"You lousey old woman you deserved that for telling me not holler in your precious home," Sanda, Reid, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie holler, "Oh my god Emma," as Reid pushes the petal to the metal. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob whisper,"Please hurry," into Reid's iPhone as Noah runs up stairs and bursts into Luke's room and hollers,"Oh my god isn't this precious, Lukey boy is talking to his new boyfriend." Luke, Ethan, and Natalie holler,"Zip your ugly lips this instant. Reid, Sanda, and Jacob are on their way for us they will be here in a few minutes you idiot." Sanda whispers into Reid's iPhone, "just hang in their Ethan, Natalie, and Luke we just pulled up in the driveway." Ethan, Natalie, and Luke continue to cry and holler,'Oh thank god. Please hurry. Noah is nuts. He hurt Emma." Reid and Henry pull up in the driveway of the Snyder Farm at the sametime they get out of their cars with Sanda, Jacob following them. They run up to the Snyder farm and they run into the farm with Jack and Margo. Reid runs over to Emma and takes care of her as Noah hollers,"If I can't have him nobody can" as he punches out Luke causing him to to fall off the bed and hit his head hard on the floor. Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Jack, and Margo run up the stairs as Ethan, Natalie holler,"Oh my god Luke," as they lunge across the room and knock Noah down to the floor and sit on him just as Jack busts open the door to Luke's room.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sanda, Henry, and Jacob run over to Luke grab both of his hands and whisper,"Wake up Luke. We are here now. Jack and Margo are going to handle Noah. Everything is going to be ok. You, Ethan, and Natalie are safe now. Reid is downstairs taking care of Emma." Luke starts to wake up and whispers,"Ouch my head." Sanda, Henry and Jacob smile at Luke and whisper," Oh thank god you are going to be ok."

Jack and Margo run over to Noah, Ethan and Natalie and whisper," you are safe now," as they take Ethan and Natalie off of Noah and put the handcuffs on him and read him his rights and then they smile at Ethan and Natalie and whisper, "Ethan and Natalie are you ok? Did Noah hurt you? "

Ethan and Natalie start crying and whisper,"we are fine. Noah didn't hurt us. Noah hurt Luke and he also hurt our grandma Emma. Thank god you showed up when you did."

Ethan and Natalie run across the room into Sanda arms and whisper, "Aunt Sanda is Luke going to be ok?"

Sanda smiles at Ethan and Natalie and whispers,"yes my sweet angels Luke is going be ok."

Ethan and Natalie smile at Sanda and whisper,"thank god."

Noah glares at Jack and Margo and hollers,"Hey you village idiots you didn't ask me how I was doing."

Jack and Margo grab Noah by the shirt and holler,"shut up you idiot. You have caused enough damage for one day."

"Ouch you are hurting me you village idiots."

"What part of shut up don't you understand. You are digging yourself a bigger grave by running your mouth."

Ethan and Natalie grab Luke's hands as he tries to smile and whispers,"Margo and Jack I want to press charges against Noah for hurting me and my grandma Emma."

"Are you sure Luke?"

"Yes I am sure Margo and Jack."

Reid is sitting on a chair next to the couch talking to Emma while holding her hand as he hollers from downstairs,"Angel how is Looker? Emma is awake. I have her laying down on the couch. She keeps asking for Luke, Ethan, and Natalie."

Sanda hollers,"doc, Luke is ok and awake. He has a slight headache. We are coming downstairs right now."

Jack and Margo walk out of Luke's room with Noah. They walk downstairs with Noah hollering,"I hate all of you. I will get you for this." Reid and Emma glare at Noah as Margo and Jack take him out to the squad car.

Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob help Luke up from the floor. Ethan and Natalie take Luke by the hand while Henry takes Sanda and Jacob by the hand and they walk downstairs to Reid and Emma.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Luke, Ethan, and Natalie walk downstairs. Luke, Ethan, and Natalie run across the room into Reid and Emma's arms and start to cry. Reid and Emma hold Luke, Ethan, and Natalie in their arms kiss them on the forehead, rub their backs and whisper,"Shh, You are safe now. Everything is going to be ok. Noah is on his way to jail."

Luke, Ethan, and Natalie try to smile and whisper,"Thank god he is going to jail. We hope they throw the book at him."

Henry grabs Sanda's hand and squeezes it hard as he, Jacob, Emma, and Reid share a look between each other and whisper,"Please god let Margo and Jack throw the book at that monster."

Reid smiles at Ethan, Natalie, and Luke and whispers,"Did Noah hurt any of you?"

Ethan and Natalie whisper,"No Reid Noah didn't hurt us. He pushed Luke and made him fall off the bed and hit his head hard on the floor."

Reid smiles at Luke grabs his hand, and whispers,"Looker, are you ok? Did Noah hurt you."

"Sexy I am fine. Noah pushed me off the bed. I hit my head pretty hard. My head hurts a little."

Reid smiles at Luke, grabs his hand, checks him over and notices a bruise forming on the side of Luke's head. Reid gently touches the bruise on Luke's head as Luke whispers,"Ouch sexy that hurts."

Reid kisses the side of Luke's head and whispers,"Pretty boy does that feel better?"

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Yes sexy that feels better."

Emma smiles at Reid and then she smiles at Luke and whispers,"Oh my sweet boy. Reid is so cute. He is definitely a keeper."

Reid blushes as he smiles at Emma. Luke grabs Reid's hand smiles at him and then he smiles at his grandma and whispers,"thank you grandma."

Ethan and Natalie holler,"We are starving. We want cookies. Grandma Emma makes the best cookies.

Reid and Jacob holler,"Did you say cookies? We want cookies. We are starving too."

Sanda, Henry, and Jacob smile at Reid and whisper,"You are always hungry. "

Reid glares at them and whispers,"That is not true.

Sanda, Henry, and Jacob whisper,"Oh yes it true."

Luke smiles at his grandma and whispers,"Grandma did you make any fresh cookies today?

"Yes, my sweet boy I made fresh cookies today. They are in the cookie jar."

Sanda smlies at Emma whispers,"You just relax, me, Henry, Ethan, Natalie Jacob, and Reid will wait on you and Luke."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out."

Sanda smiles at Emma and whispers,,"Emma, it is no problem at all. We don't mind waitng on you."

"I hate to be burden. All of you are guests in my home. I should be waiting on you not the other way around."

Sanda smiles at Emma and whispers,"Just sit, relax and let us take care of you for a change."

"Ok you win."

Sanda and Henry walk into the kitchen holding hands as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob run into the kitchen ahead of them and sit down at the kitchen table as Sanda and Henry grab the milk and cookies. Reid helps Luke and Emma off of the couch and takes them by the hands and walks with them into the kitchen to have milk and cookies.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Sanda is making a pot of coffee while Henry is serving Ethan, Natalie and Jacob a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Henry also serves himself, Reid, Emma, Luke and Sanda a plate of cookies and a glass of milk and sits down. Reid walks into the kitchen holding Luke and Emma's hands. Reid pulls out Luke and Emma's chairs and helps them sit down. Reid smiles Luke and Emma and kisses them on the cheek and whispers,"can I get either of you anything before I sit down?"

Luke and Emma smile at Reid and whisper,"We are fine. Please quit fussing over us and sit down."

Reid bends down and smiles at Emma and Luke. Reid grabs Emma's hands kisses her on the cheek and whispers, "I think i am falling in love with your grandson Luke so fussing over you and Luke is my business after what Noah did to the both of you"

Emma smiles at Reid and whispers," are you falling in love with my grandson?"

Luke stares at Reid with tears in his eyes and whispers, "sexy doc are you falling in with me?"

Sanda walks over with the pot of coffee and pours a cup of coffee for her, Henry, Reid, Luke and Emma. Sanda sits down next to Henry. Henry grabs Sanda's hand kisses her on cheek as he, Sanda, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob smile at Reid and holler,"we want to know the answer to Luke's question. Are you falling in love with Luke?"

Sanda, Emma, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, and Luke stare at Reid waiting for his answer to their question.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, Natalie, Luke and Emma were waiting very patiently for Reid to answer Emma and Luke's question.

Sanda smiled at Reid and Luke and then she smiled at Henry kissed him on the cheek and whispered," cutie pie Reid better not screw this up. He better tell Luke that he is falling in love with him. Reid and Luke are so cute together and they are so perfect for each other. Reid is the best thing that ever happened to Luke. Luke didn't deserve to be treated like crap by Noah."

Henry smiled at sanda, grabbed her hand, kissed her on the cheek and whispered,"oh my god Angel you are a hopeless romantic girl just like Bubbles. I agree with you 100% that Oliver better not mesas things up with Luke. I hope that the lecture, me, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob gave Oliver at McDonald's worked and that he listened to our advice and that he uses it."

"I hope and pray that doc listened to your advice as well cutie pie." Henry grabs Sanda and kisses her passionately. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob holler, "eww kissing is so gross"

Reid and Luke smile and stare at each other and hold hands while they are eating cookies as Emma laughs and smiles at Reid and Luke and whispers, "sweetie pie is true that Henry,Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob gave you lecture about love. I think it so sweet that Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob gave you love life advice. They are so right you and Luke are perfect for each other. They love to watch the game show Love connection with Chuck Woolrey and romantic chick flicks like me. My grandson Luke also likes to watch romantic chick flicks as well."

Luke grabs Reid's hand, kisses him on the cheek as he smiles at him. Reid and Luke both blush as they smile at Emma and Luke whispers,"OMG grandma not you too with the matchmaking," Reid glares at Henry and whispers,"Hank you have a big mouth telling every thing you know."

Henry smiles at Reid and whispers,"Sorry Oliver but it was soo worth it."

Emma smiles at Reid grabs his hand and whispers, " so sweetie pie is true that Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob gave you love life advice."

Reid smiles at Emma kissed her on her cheek and whispered, "yes it is true, Hank, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob gave me love life advice. They plan to call in on mine and Luke's behalf tonight to The Dr. Love show."

Emma smiles at Reid and Luke and whispers, "eww, I think that is so cute that they are call on yours and Luke's behalf to The Dr. Love show. I love to listen to the Dr. Love show on the radio."

Reid and Luke smile at each other and whisper "oh my god we are in serious trouble with all of these matchmakers," as Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob smile at Reid and holler, "Reid, you never answered Luke and Emma's question earlier. Are you falling in love in with Luke? Enquiring minds want to know." Sanda, Henry, Jacob, Ethan, Natalie, Luke and Emma stare at Reid and whisper,"Reid we are waiting for an answer to our question as Reid stares at them not knowing what to say next as he grabs another cookie.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Emma and Luke are staring at Reid who is about to eat another one of Emma's cookies. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at Reid and holler,"Hello Reid are going to answer Grandma Emma and Luke's question this century? We want to know are you or are you not falling in love with Luke?"

Sanda smiles and glares at Reid and grabs his cookie out of his hand and hollers,"Give me that cookie this instant, You owe Luke and Emma an answer to their question."

Reid glares at Sanda and hollers,"Angel, give me back my cookie this instant. I was eating that cookie."

Luke grabs Reid's hand as he, Emma, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at Reid and laugh and whisper,"Quit being such a baby. Sanda will give you back your cookie just as soon answer our question."

Reid glares Luke, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Luke and Emma and whispers,"It isn't funny."

Sanda smiles at Reid, grabs his hand and whispers,"Doc, I promise I will give you back your cookie just as soon as you answer Emma and Luke's question."

Reid smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Angel, you promise I can have my cookie back as soon as I answer Luke and Emma's question."

"Yes doc, you can your cookie back."

"oh thank god."

Sanda glares at Reid and whispers,"Oh my God Doc you are way too much. Just answer the question already. You better make your answer good and you better not screw this up. Are you or are you not falling in love with Luke?"

Reid smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Oh my god Angel you win. " Reid then turns to Luke grabs his hands and stares at him not knowing what to say next to the question Sanda just asked him as Luke, Emma, Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at him waitng for an answer to Sanda's question. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Luke and Emma smile at Reid and whisper,"What is your answer to Luke's and Emma's question? Are you are you not falling in love with Luke?"

Sanda smiles at Reid as she shows him his cookie she is holding and whispers,"Doc, you want your cookie back better tell Luke that you are falling in love with him and not mess it up."

Henry smiles at Sanda and grabs her hand as he glares at Reid and whispers,"Oliver, you better listen to Sanda and tell Luke that you are falling in love or I will eat your cookie."

Reid glares at Henry and hollers,"Hank, you won't dare eat my cookie."

Henry glares at Reid and whispers,"just hide and watch me."

Sanda, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Luke and Emma smile at Henry and then they glare at Reid and holler "go for it and eat Reid's cookie. He deserves it for not answering Emma and Luke's question."

Henry puts Reid's cookie to his mouth and pretends to eat it. Reid glares at Henry and hollers, "oh my god Hank you are too much. I get the message."

Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Emma and Luke smile at Reid as Luke grabs Reid's hands and whispers, "so sexy are you or are you not falling in love with me?"

Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, and Emma smile at Reid and whisper, "we aren't getting any younger here. We want to know your answer to Luke's question."

Reid smiles at Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, and Emma and then he smiles at Luke and whispers,"yes looker I am falling in love with you and your awesome family." Luke wraps his arms around Reid's neck and kisses him passionately as Ethan and Natalie get up from their seats and run across the room and wrap their arms around Reid and Luke's necks and kiss Reid on the cheek as Ethan, Natalie, and Luke smile at Reid and whisper "we are falling in love with you too." Henry grabs Sanda's hand as he, Sanda, Jacob, and Emma smile at Reid, Luke, Ethan, and Natalie with tears in their eyes and whisper, "oh thank god," as they continue watch Reid, Luke, Ethan, and Natalie grow closer.  
> <p>


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Sanda, Henry, Jacob continue to smile at Reid, Luke Ethan and Natalie bonding. Reid picks up Ethan and Natalie puts them in his lap and kisses the both them on the top of their heads and wraps his arms around them. Luke smiles at Reid interacting with Ethan and Natalie. Reid smiles at Luke grabs his hand, kisses him on the cheek. and whispers."you are so cute when you smile." and then he smiles at Sanda and Henry and whispers, " can I please have my cookie back now that I have told pretty boy I am falling in love with him and his awesome family?"

Sanda and Henry smile at Reid and whisper "oh my god Reid Oliver you are worse than Jacob when it comes to eating cookies. Yes you can have your cookie back now"

Reid whispers,"oh thank god" as Luke slaps him upside the head and whispers," don't try and be cute McSexy" as Henry hands him back his cookie. Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"ouch looker." as Reid starts to eat his cookie when Jacob stares at Henry, Reid and Sanda with tears in his eyes and whispers, "uncle Reid and aunt Sanda you don't love me, my mommy, or Tegan anymore do you? The reason why you don't love us anymore is because the both of you are falling in love with Henry, Luke, Emma, Ethan, and Natalie now. The both of you won't have any time for us anymore." Sanda and Reid stare at each other with tears in their eyes as Henry and Luke grab Sanda and Reid's hands, kiss them on the cheek and whisper, "we help you explain to Jacob about what is going on between the four of us. We also help you explain to Jacob that the both of you still love him and that the both of you will always have time for him, Katie, and Tegan." Sanda and Reid try to smile and whisper, " thank you" to Luke and Henry as Jacob continues to stare them with tears in his eyes.  
> <p>


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Jacob is still staring at Sanda and Reid with tears in his eyes. Sanda and Reid are still crying as well. Henry and Luke try to smile as they glare at Jacob and squeeze Sanda and Reid's hands harder, rub theim on their backs and whisper,"Everything is going to be ok. Jacob loves the both of you of so much. He didn't mean what he said."

Jacob glares at Henry and Luke with tears in his eyes and hollers," Uncle Henry and Luke why are the both of you staring at me? Staring at people is rude."

Henry and Luke try to smile and whisper, "Buddy we staring at you becuase you said things to Reid and Sanda that weren't very nice at all. You should be ashamed of yourself. You made the both of them cry. Reid and Sanda are both amazing people and they love you and your mommy and Tegan very much. They would do anything for you, your mommy and Tegan. You owe your Uncle Reid and your Aunt Sanda an apology."

Luke and Henry squeeze Sanda and Reid's hands tighter as they try to smile at Henry and Luke and whisper,"Thank you for defending us to Jacob," as they continue to cry. Ethan and Natalie get up off of Reid's lap and walk behind Sanda and Reid's back and put their arms around Sanda and Reid's neck and kiss them on the cheek and whisper,"we love you both so much. You are the best thing to happen to us and Luke." Ethan and Natalie glare at Jacob and whisper,"You should be ashamed of yourself for making Reid and Sanda cry."

Emma smiles at her grandchildren as she, Ethan, Natalie, Reid,Sanda, Luke, and Henry stare at Jacob and wait for an apology from him. 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, Emma, Ethan, and Natalie continue to stare at Jacob. Sanda and Reid are still crying. Ethan and Natalie continue to have their arms wrapped around Reid and Sanda's necks. Henry and Luke squeeze Sanda and Reid's hands tighter kiss them on the cheeks as they glare at Jacob.

Jacob stares at Heny and Luke and hollers,"You know it is rude to stare at someone even if you are mad at them.".

Luke and Henry ignore Jacob hollering at them. Ethan and Natalie smile at Henry and Luke and whisper,"Good for you for ignoring Jacob that will teach him a lesson for saying that Sanda and Reid don't love them, Tegan and Katie anymore."

Jacob stares at Sanda, Henry Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie, Emma and continues to holler,"stop being so mean to me and quit ignoring me. I am so sorry I said that Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid won't love me now that they love Henry and Luke."

Luke and Henry smile back at Reid and Sanda and whisper,"Everything is going to be ok. We love you both so much. Jacob should be ashamed of himself for saying that the both of you don't love him and his mother and Tegan. The both of you have enough love in you to love the both of us and to love Tegan, Katie and Jacob.

Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"Looker, you really love me."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"yes, sexy doc I am falling in love with you."

Reid grabs Luke and kisses him passionately as Emma, Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Reid and Luke and holler,"Eww that is so cute that Luke said that he loves Reid." Henry smiles over at Reid and Luke kissing and he grabs Sanda and kisses her passionately as Jacob hollers,"Hello Uncle Reid and Aunt Sanda I love you both so much. Did did you hear me hollering that I am sorry that I said I you won't love me or my mommy anymore now that you love Luke and Uncle Henry." Jacob continues to holler at Reid and Sanda as they continue to kiss Luke and Henry as Emma, Ethan, and Natalie smile at them.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Jacob continues to holler at Reid and Sanda as they continue kissing Luke and Henry. Emma, Ethan, and Natalie smile at Jacob and whisper, "buddy go over to Reid and Sanda and apologize to them nicely." Jacob smiles at them and whispers, "ok". Jacob gets up from his chair and runs over to Reid and Sanda who are still kissing Luke and Henry. Jacob pats Reid and Sanda on their faces and whispers, "hello Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid you need to stop kissung Luke and Henry for a minute and listen to me." Sanda and Reid continue to kiss Henry and Luke as Jacob smiles at them and whispers, " aunt Sanda and uncle Reid I know you both love kissing uncle Henry and Luke but I love the of you so much and I am so sorry that I made both of you cry and that I said you wouldn't love me, my mommy, and Tegan anymore now that you have found someone new to love. " Reid and Sanda continue to kiss completely ignoring Jacob apologizing to them. Jacob starts to cry as Ethan, Natslie. and Emma stare at Reid and Sanda kissing Luke and Henry and holler, "earth to Sanda and Reid you need to stop kissing Henry and Luke and accept Jacob's apology so we can get ready to listen to the Dr. Love Show." Reid and Sanda continue to kiss Luke and Henry and ignore everyone around them just as Katie walks into the kitchen carrying Tegan, several over night bags, and pizza along with breadsticks for dinner. 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Tegan starts to meow loudly in his cat carrier as Katie tries to balance all of the stuff in her arms.

Katie smiles at Sanda, Henry, Reid and Luke who are very busy kisssing and hollers,"Hello over there are you going to stop kissing long enough to help me," as Tegan continues to meow loudly in his cat carrier.

Sanda, Henry, Reid and Luke continue kissing conpletely ignoring Katie as she continue's to holler,"Hello is someone going to help with this stuff this century before I drop our dinner in the floor."

Jacob, Ethan, Natalie, and Emma stare at Reid, Luke, Sanda, and Henry and snap their fingers in front of them and holler,"Hello what part of Katie hollering that she needed help did you not understand since you are so busy kissing."

Sanda, Henry, Reid, and Luke still continue to kiss completely ignoring everyone hollering at them to help Katie making Jacob get up out of his seat and walk over to his mother and whisper," mommy, please hand me Tegan's cat carrier. I am going to let Tegan out of his cat carrier. He will make Uncle Henry, Aunt Sanda, Uncle Reid, and Luke listen to you."

Katie hands Jacob Tegan in his carrier. Jacob puts Tegan's cat carrier down on the floor opens it up and let's Tegan out of his cat carrier. Tegan runs over to Sanda, Henry, Reid, and Luke and bits all of them on the legs as they continue kiss while Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Katie, and Emma stare at them as Tegan stares at them, bits them and meows loudly at them as they continue to completely ignore everyone around them as they continue kissing.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Tegan, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Katie and Emma continue to stare at Reid, Luke, Sanda and Henry as they continue to kiss. Katie pretends to drop the pizzas and breaksticks out of her hands as stares at Reid. Luke, Sanda and Henry and hollers,"Hello over there are you guys going to stop kiss anytime soon? I need help over here. I am about to drop our dinner on the floor. "

Sanda, Henry, Reid, and Luke continue to kiss completely ignoring Katie.

Tegan stares at Reid, Luke, Henry, and Sanda and jumps up on the kitchen table and walks over to them and bites them again this time on the face causing them to stop kissing. Reid and Henry smile at Luke and Henry as they touch them on their lips and whisper, "You be continued later." Luke and Sanda smile at Reid and Henry and whisper," We are counting on McSexy."

Reid and Henry kiss Luke and Sanda on the cheek as grab their hands. The four them stare at Tegan and holler, "Ouch Buddy. You are hurting us. What is the matter with you," as Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Katie, and Emma smile at them and laugh and whisper,"The four of you deserved it for ignoring us."

Sanda, Henry, Reid, and Luke glare at them and holler,"it isn't funny at all. We will probably have a bruise on our face in the morning becuase of Tegan."

Katie glares at Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and hollers,"Are any of you going to get up and help me. My hands are about to fall asleep. I am about to drop all of our dinner in the floor."

Tegan stares at Katie and meows loudly at her. Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob holler,"We are starving for dinner. We are coming right now to help you get dinner ready " Kaite smiles at Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whipsers,"Oh thank god you are coming to help me," as Tegan jumps of the kitchen table and runs over the kitchen counter and waits to be fed dinner while Sanda, Henry Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob get up from the table and smile at Emma kiss her on the cheek and whisper,"Just sit back and relax while we go help Katie get dinner ready." Emma smiles at them and whispers,"Ok I will sit back and relax," as they walk to the kitchen counter to grab the pizzas and overnight bags out of Katie's hands and to help her fix dinner.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Henry and Sanda grab some plates, glasses, and forks out of the kitchen cupboard and cabinet drawers and hand them to Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob. They also grab a couple cans of soda pop out of refrigerator and some Ranch salad dressing for the salad that Katie is making to go with the pizza and breadsticks for dinner. Sanda and Henry hand Ethan, Natalie and Jacob the plates, cups and cans of soda. Tegan follows Ethan, Natalie and Jacob to the kitchen table. Ethan, Natalie and Jacob set the kitchen table for dinner.

Emma smiles at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whispers,"Do you need any help setting the table for dinner?" Tegan stares at Emma and meows loudly at her as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at her and whispers,"Grandma Emma,We don't need any help. We have everything under control. Just sit back relax and Let us take care of you."Emma smiles at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whispers,"Ok I will sit back, relax and let you wait on me."

Tegan stares at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and bites them on the leg. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Tegan and whisper,"We know you are starving for dinner buddy. Come on buddy. Let's go and get you something to eat." Tegan follows Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob over to Sanda where she hands them his bowl of food and Water to them. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob walk Tegan over to one corner of the kitchen and feed Tegan his dinner.

Sanda, Henry, Katie, Reid, and Luke are busy preparing dinner at the kitchen counter. Reid smiles at Katie and whispers,"Hey Goldilocks, how did you know that me, Sanda, Hank and Jacob would be here at the farm?"

Katie smiles at Reid and whispers,"Margo phoned me from the police station and told about what happened here with Noah. I knew that you, Sanda, Henry, and Jacob wouldn't want to be away from Emma, Luke, Ethan, and Natalie tonight so that the reason why I came over and brought dinner and your overnight bags packed with a change of clothes, for me, you, Sanda, Henry, and Jacob. I also knew that Sanda wouldn't't want to spend the night away from Tegan either so I brought Tegan as well."

Reid smiles at Katie kisses her on the cheek, "Thank you Goldilocks. You are the best. By the way Goldilocks, your sister has a big mouth. But I am not surprised that she called you. Eveyone in this one horse town knows everyone elses business."

Luke glares at Reid slaps him upside the head and whispers,"Don't try and be cute McSexy. I think it is sweet that Margo called her sister Katie. I am glad she came over. I got to meet Sanda's cat Tegan."

Reid glares at Luke and whispers,"You need to stop slapping me upside the head looker. You got a first hand look at how protective Tegan is of me, Sanda, Katie, and Jacob. You mess with us and you will hear it about from Tegan."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers," McSexy, I am not scared of Tegan. I think it is so cute that Tegan is protective of you, Sanda, Katie, and Jacob."

Reid grabs Luke's hand kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"Looker, you would think it was cute to get biten by a cat."

Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, and Katie continue to fix dinner. Jacob runs over to Reid and Sanda and wraps his arms around their waists and whisper,"Aunt Sanda and Uncle Reid I love you both so much. Do you forgive me for making you cry earlier?"

Sanda and Reid smile at each other and then they smile at Jacob and whisper," buddy we forgive to for making us cry earlier. We love you soo much buddy."

Katie smiles at Reid and Sanda and whispers,"Why did Jacob make the both of you cry earlier?"

Sanda and Reid smile at Katie and whisper,"We will talk to you about it later."

Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, and Katie finish fixing dinner and holler,"Ethan, Natalie and Jacob Go upstairs and wash up. Dinner is ready."

Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie run upstairs to wash their hands. Tegan runs upstairs with them while they wash their hands.

Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, and Katie walk over to the kitchen table and serve eveyone a couple of slices of pizza, breasticks and salad. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob run downstairs and sit down at the table to eat dinner while Tegan goes and lays down in his cat bed near the kitchen table while everyone smiles at each other and whispers, "I am starving This looks and smells so good," as they start to eat dinner.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Sanda, Henry, Katie, Reid, Luke, Emma, Ethnn, Natalie and Jacob are laughing, talking and eating their pizza and salad. Ethan and Natalie are playing with the salad on their plates with their forks. Ethan and Natalie holler,"I don't like salad. Salad is so gross. Do I have eat it?"

Reid grabs Luke's hand as he and Jacob smile at Sanda and Katie and then they smile Ethan and Natalie and whisper," You need to eat your salad. Salad is good for you. Salad is full of vitamins and minerals. We really don't like it either but Sanda and Katie love salad. They make us eat it all the time. Katie and Sanda eat salad like they are rabbits"

Sanda and Katie glare at Reid and Jacob and whisper,"Real smooth."

Ethan and Natalie smile at Sanda and Katie and whisper,"Aunt Katie and Aunt Sanda is is true? Do you make Uncle Reid and Jacob eat salad all the time? You know it isn't nice to make people do things that they don't want to do."

Sanda and Kaie stare at each other and then they smile at Ethan and Natalie and whisper," We know it isn't nice to make Reid and Jacob eat salad but we make Reid and Jacob eat salad beucase we want them to be healthy and we want them around for along time becuase we love them so much. The both of you need to eat your salad."

Ethan and Natalie glare at Sanda and Katie and holler,"Aunt Sanda and Aunt Katie eating salad is soo gross. Do we really have to eat it?"

Emma smiles at Ethan and Natalie while Reid grabs Luke's and Henry grabs Sanda's hand and they all smile at Ethan and Natalie and whisper,"You better eat your salad right now. Sanda and Katie are really smart. They know what they are talking about. Salad is good for you. Eat it up."

Sanda and Katie smile at Reid, Luke, Emma, and Henry and whisper,"Thank you for backing us up."

Reid, Luke, Henry, and Emma smile at Sanda and Katie and whisper,"you are welcome."

Ethan and Natalie smile at Reid, Luke, Sanda, Henry, Emma and Katie and whipser,"OK we will eat our salad. Can we have ice cream for dessert after we eat our pizza and salad?"

Emma, Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, and Katie smile at Ethan and Natalie and whisper,"Yes you can have ice cream for dessert after dinner,."

Ethan and Natalie clap their hands and holler, "yeah we get to have ice cream for dessert." After Ethan and Natalie claps their hands they pick up their forks and eat their salad."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"McSexy you don't like to eat salad? You need to eat salad it is so good for you."

Reid smiles at Luke kisses him on the cheek and then he picks up his fork and puts some salad in his mouth and whispers with food in his mouth, "Oh my god pretty boy not you too. Looker I really don't like to eat salad. I perfer to eat junk food. But I have to eat it becuase of Sanda and Katie. They are my food police."

Sanda and Katie glare at Reid and whisper,"we heard that."

Sanda, Henry, Katie, Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob and Emma contunue to laugh, talk and eat dinner unware that Tegan got up from his cat bed and went out the kitchen door that Katie accidentally forgot shut because her hands were full to explore the farm.  
> <p>


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob are just finishing up eating dinner. They are laughing and talking. They are getting ready to get up from the kitchen table and put their dirty dishes into the dishwasher when Sanda whispers "Has anyone seen Tegan? He was very quiet while were eating dinner."

Reid, Luke, Henry, Emma, Ethan, and Natalie smile at Sanda and whisper,"He should be asleep. Did you check to see if he is a sleep in his cat bed?"

Sanda smiles at everyone and whispers,"Oh God no I didn't think check and see if he is a a sleep in his cat bed." Everyone gets up from the kitchen table and walks over to Tegan's cat bed and discovers he is missing. Sanda hollers,"Oh God where is Tegan? He has got to be so scared. He is in a strange place."

Reid and Henry grab Sanda's hands and whisper,"Angel, you need to calm down. All of us will work together to help you to find him."

Sanda starts to cry as she glares at Reid and Henry and hollers,"Don't tell me to calm down that is my baby."

Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Emma, Luke, and Katie are staring at Reid, Henry, and Sanda with their mouths wide open and whisper,"What should we do now?"

Reid glares at them and hollers,"Don't just stand there looking like idiots go and look for him now. Are you competent enough to understand those simple little instructions?"

Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Luke, Katie, and Emma stare at Reid and holler,"Yes sir we are smart enough to follow those simply instructions," as they run and look for Tegan all over the house while Reid and Henry walk Sanda over to the couch and sit down with her on the couch. Reid and Henry take Sanda in their arms and rub her on the back and whisper,"Angel, everything is going to be ok. Tegan will be found soon," as she starts to cry in their arms. Reid and Henry stare at each other and secretly say a prayer that Tegan will be found soon.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Sanda had fallen asleep in Reid and Henry's arms on the couch crying herself to sleep while Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Emma, Luke and Katie were looking all over the house for Tegan. Henry tried to smile and whispered,"Hey Oliver, what is taking them so long to find Tegan? Where do you think he could be?"

"Hank, I don't know what taking them so long to find him but they better locate him soon. Tegan is a member of our family. He waits at the door for Sanda, me, Jacob and Katie every evening when we get home at the end of the day. He also takes turns sleeping with each one of us at night. I don't know what Sanda would do if we don't find him."

"Eww Oliver that is so sweet that Tegan waits for the 4 of you at the door at the end of the day."

Henry grabs Reid's hand over Sanda and they both say a silent prayer that Tegan will be found soon.

Sanda wakes up and smiles at Reid and Henry holding hands over her. She smiles at them and whispers,"Eww the both of you make such a cute couple holding hands over me. I just knew that two of you loved each other." Reid and Henry glare at each other and then they smile at Sanda and whisper,"Angel, we aren't a couple. The reason why were holding hands over you is becuase we were saying a silent prayer that Tegan will be found safe and unhurt really soon." Sanda smiles at them and whspers,"whatever you say. I just know that you secretly love each other as friends."

Reud smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Angel, you need to stop playing makermaker for me and concentrate on Hank your new boyfriend. Luke is my boybrined now. You better not tell Looker that I was holding Hank's hand."

Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"it will be our little secret that you and Hank were holding hands." Sanda starts to cry again and whispers,"have they found Tegan," Reid and Henry stare at Sanda and whisper," No Angel they haven't found Tegan yet. " Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Luke, Emma, and Katie come downstairs and whisper,"we have looked every place we can think of in the house and Tegan is no where to be found." Luke walks over to Reid, grabs his hand and sits down next to him on the couch as Reid, Henry, Sanda, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, and Emma stare at each other not knowing where to look next for Tegan when hear meowing and neighing coming from outside. They also notice that the kitchen door is open. Reid glares at Katie and hollers,"Hey Goldilocks, You idiot." Why didn't you shut the kitchen door when you came in earlier? " Katie starts to cry and hollers,"Doc, I couldn't shut the kitchen when I came in becuase I had my handsful. By the way I hollered at you, Luke, Sanda, and Henry several times to help me out but the four of you were too busy liplocking to hear me."

Reid smiles at Katie and whispers,"Oh my god Goldilocks, I can't believe you are blaming your incompentence on not shutting the kitchen door on me, Sanda, Henry, and Luke."

Sanda, Luke, and Henry stare at Reid and holler,"Katie is absolutely right we were busy liplocking when Katie asked for help."

Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Sanda, Luke, and Henry and whisper,"You tell it like it is to Reid."

Reid glares at Sanda, Henry, and Luke and whispers,"Oh my god you are right we are all responsible for leaving the kitchen door open."

Emma smiles at everyone and whispers,"Now that we have established that everyone is responsible for letting Tegan out. I bet you anything that Tegan heard the horses neighing out in the stables and that he went out to the stables to visit the horses, Come on Let's go out to the stables and get Tegan." Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob get up and run out to stables to see if Tegan is visiting with the horses.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Reid is holding Sanda and Luke's hands while Henry is holding Sanda's other hand as they are running out to the stables with Emma,Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob following to look for Tegan.

Sanda continues to cry as she whispers,"I pray to god that Tegan is in the stables sleeping with the horses."

Reid and Henry both squeeze Sanda's hands and whisper," We hope so too angel."

Sanda, Reid, Luke, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob run into the stables and stop dead in their tracks when see Tegan sitting on top of a white horse staring at them. Sanda smiles at Tegan as she takes out her iPhone and takes a couple of pictures Tegan sitting on top of the white horse and sends them to her parents Frank and Carol with the text message,_"Hi Mom and Dad, Tegan made a new friend this evening at Emma's Snyder's farm. Reid met a guy today. His name is Luke Snyder. I will talk to you both soon and fill you in on all the details about mine and Reid's love lives. We Love You, Love, Sanda, Reid, Katie, Jacob, and Tegan" _as Tegan continues to stare at them and meows loudly at them.

Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob smile at Tegan and whisper, "oh Thank god we found you buddy. You scared us half to death walking out of farm house all by yourself." Tegan continues to stare at them and meows loudly.

Katie smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Girl do you forgive me for leaving the kitchen door open? I didn't mean to leave it open. It was an accident. "

Sanda smiles at Katie and whispers,"yes girl I forgive you.. I know you didn't mean to leave the kitchen door open on purpose."

Sanda, Henry and Reid smile at Emma and Luke and whispers,"what is name of the beautiful white horse that Tegan is sitting on top of?"

Emma and Luke smile at Sanda, Henry, and Reid and whispers," Her name is Sugar but I think we should change her name Angel since watched over Tegan for us and kept him safe until we could come and get him. What do you think should we change her name to Angel?"

Sanda, Henry, Reid, Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Emma smiled at Luke and Emma and whisper,"Yes you should change her name to Angel. That is perfect name for her."

Reid and Henry walk over to Angel and carefully take Tegan off of Angel's back not to scare her or Tegan and hand her over to Sanda. Sanda smiles at them and whispers,"Thank you," as she hugs Tegan and he snuggles in her arms and falls alseep. Emma looks at her watch and whispers,"We better go inside and change into pajamas because the Dr. Love show is getting ready to start in 15 minutes."

Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob clap their hands and holler,"yeah, we can't wait for the Dr. Love show to start in 30 minutes becuase we are going to call into the talk show on Reid and Luke's behalf."

Reid grabs Luke's hand as they stare at each and whisper,"Oh my god we are in huge trouble with the three mini matchmakers calling into the Dr. Love show on our behalf" as they all walk into the farm house. Reid locks the kitchen door while Luke checks all of the windows downstairs to make sure that are closed so Tegan doesn't get out again. Reid smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Angel, don't turn loose of Tegan until Luke and I check to make sure all of windows are locked upstairs. We don't want Tegan to wonder back outside to his new friend out in the stables.' Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"Ok doc I will hold on tight to Tegan." Everyone goes upstairs with Tegan in Sanda's arms to change into their pajamas and get ready to listen to the Dr. Love show. 


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Sanda is carrying Tegan as she, Henry, Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob walk upstairs with Emma, Reid, and Luke. Reid smiles at Sanda kisses her on the cheek and whispers,"Angel, don't turn loose of Tegan until Luke and I check up here to make sure that it is safe. We don't want Tegan escaping again." Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"Doc, I have a tight hold on Tegan. I promise I won't let him out of my arms until you tell me it safe to put him down." Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob pat Tegan on the head as smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"We will stay with Emma, Sanda, Henry and Tegan and keep them safe while you check to see that all of the windows are shut up here."

Reid and Luke smile at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whisper,"thank you."

Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan,Natalie and Jacob stand in the hall and wait for Reid and Luke to check the windows. Reid and Luke walk into the different bedrooms and check to make sure that the windows are shut and locked. Reid and Luke bump into each other several times while checking to see if the windows are closed and locked. Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"watch where you are going looker." Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"sorry cutie pie. McSexy, I have a confession to make. I love bumping into you when we are checking to make sure the house is safe for Emma, Sanda, Tegan, Katie, Henry and the kids."

Reid smiles at Luke as he walks over to him grabs him by the belt loops, wraps his arms around his neck, kisse him on the forehead and whispers,"Eww looker that is so cute that you love bumping into me. I love bumping into you too looker."

Reid grabs Luke and kisses him passionately. Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Hey McSexy, what about Emma, Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Katie, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob? Is it safe for Sanda to put Tegan down on the ground?"

Reid smiles at Luke puts his finger on Luke's lips and whispers,"shh, farm boy. You are talking way too much. Emma, Sanda, Tegan, Hank, Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob can wait a few minutes. I can't wait farm boy. I can't get enough of your sexy lips farm boy."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Oh my god sexy doc. You are being so bad right now," as Reid grabs Luke and whispers,"shh your sexy lips right now and kiss me."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers."McSexy it will be my pleasure to kiss your hot lips."

Reid grabs Luke and kisses him passionately. Out in the hall Tegan starts to squirm and meow loudly in Sanda's arms. Emma, Henry, Katie, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob pat Tegan on the head and whisper,"Buddy we know want down but we can't let you down until Reid and Luke tell us it safe to put you down on the ground."

Tegan stares at Emma, Sanda, Henry, Katie, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and meows loudly at them as Reid and Luke continue kissing in the bedroom.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 Sleepless In Oakdale

Reid and Luke are still kissing in the bedroom completely ignoring Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie and Jaocb hollering at them. Tegan is meowing loudly trying to get out of Sanda's arms. Sanda starts to cry and whispers,"Buddy, I know you want down. I can't let you down util Reid and Luke tell me it is safe to let you down." Henry rubs Sanda on the back, kisses her on the cheek as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob pat Tegan on the head as smile at Sanda and whisper,"Everything is going to be ok Aunt Sanda."we will make Reid and Luke listen to us." Sanda smiles at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob ane whispers,"thank you." Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob holler,"Hello in there? Tegan is really upset right now. He wants down out of Sanda's arms. Is it safe for us to put Tegan down on the ground? Please answer us soon. We don't want Tegan to scratch Sanda on the ams or face becauae he really upset." Reid stops kissing Luke smiles at him and whipsers,"be continued later farm boy."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"most definitely to be continued later McHottie."

Reid turns towards the hallway and hollers,"We are coming right now.

Sanda, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob holler,"Oh thank god."

Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"Come here farm boy. I need another kiss from your soft sexy lips before we face everyone."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"McHottie, what about Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob?"

Reid smiles at Luke, grabs him and whipsers."They can wait a few a minutes I can't. Come here sexy farm boy."

Reid grabs Luke and kisses him passionately. Meanwhile out in the hall Tegan starts to squirm in Sanda's arms again. Sanda starts to cry again while Tegan continues to squirm and meow very loudly in Sanda's arms. Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob holler,'Stop liplocking in the there and get your sexy little butts out in the hallway this instant. Tegan wants down on the floor very badly." Reid and Luke stop kissing and holler,"We are coming right now."

Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jaciob holler,"Oh thank the Lord God you are coming. Please hurry up." Reid grabs Luke's hand kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"Come on sexy farm boy let's go and tell Sanda that it is safe to put Tegan down on the ground," as they walk towards the hallway to face Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 Sleepless In Oakdale

Reid and Luke come out of the bedroom holding hands. Reid wraps his arms around Luke and kisses him on the cheek. Tegan stares at Reid and Luke and meows loudly at them. Sanda is still crying as she, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at Reid and Luke and holler,'Thank god the two of you finally decided to grace us with your presence. It took you forever to check and make sure the windows and doors were locked. What else were you doing in there besides checking the windows and doors to see if they were closed? We want the truth no lies. By the way is it safe to put Tegan down on the ground now?"

Reid grabs Luke's hand and whispers,"Pretty boy, we are in serious trouble. They are really mad at us."

"Yes they are mad at us McCutie pie. I don't blame them for being angry with us. We should be ashamed of ourselves for making Sanda cry and for keeping Tegan waiting but I don't regret kissing you."

Reid squeezes Luke's hand, kisses him on the cheek and whispers, "Pretty boy, I don't regret kissing you either."

Reid squeezes Luke's hand as Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at Reid and Luke and holler,"Hello, we are waiting for an answers to our haven't got all day for answers. The Dr. Love show is getting ready to start. We have to get into our pajamas before the Dr. Love Show starts. Is it safe to put Tegan down on the ground now?"

Reid and Luke smile at them and whispers,"Yes, it safe to put Tegan down on the ground."

Sanda smiles at Reid and Luke and whispers,"Oh thank god," as she puts Tegan down on the ground. Tegan runs over to Reid and Luke and bites them both on the legs. Reid and Luke stare at Tegan and holler,"Ouch buddy that hurts. What is the matter with you? Why did you bite us on the legs?"

Sanda is still crying as Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at Reid and Luke and holler,"the both of you deserve to be bitten by Tegan for making Sanda cry and for keeping Tegan waiting forever to be let down on the floor."

Reid and Luke stare at Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob not knowing what to say next to them as Tegan continues to bite them on their legs.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Reid and Luke are still staring at Sanda who is still crying. Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob glare at Reid and Luke while Tegan continues to bite them on the legs.

Sanda is still crying as Henry squeezes Sanda's hand tightly, as he Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at Reid and Luke holler,"The both of you owe Sanda and Tegan an apology. We are watching the both of you so you better make it a good apology."

Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob stare at Reid and Luke as Reid bends down and picks up Tegan in his arms. Luke pats Tegan on the head. He and Reid smile at Tegan and whisper,"Buddy, we know you and your mommy are mad at us. We should have come out here and told your mommy that it was safe to put you down on the ground sooner instead of kissing in the bedroom. We really love kiss each other but we should have put you and your mommy first before our make out session. Do you forgive us buddy?"

Tegan stares at Reid and Luke, meows loudly at them and lays down in Reid's arms and falls asleep.

Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob smile at Tegan, Reid, and Luke and whisper,"Thank god Tegan forgave Reid and Luke for not coming out in the hall sooner to tell us it was safe to Tegan down on the ground."

Reid and Luke smile at Sanda and whisper,"Angel, do you forgive us for making out in the bedroom and not coming out to tell you and Tegan that it was safe to put him down on the ground?"

Sanda walks over to Reid and Luke wraps her arms around them, kisses them on the cheek and whispers,"Yes forgive for you ignoring me and Tegan for a few minutes. I don't blame you for wanting a few minutes alone with each other."

Reid and Luke smile at Sanda and whisper,"Thank you for forgiving us Angel. We love you and Tegan so much."

Sanda hugs Reid, Luke, and Tegan and whispers,"We love you guys too," as Tegan wakes up in Reid's arms and meows loudly at them.

Emma smiles at Sanda, Henry, Tegan, Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whispers,"It is almost time for the Dr. Love show to begin. We need to get into our pajamas quickly and get ready for the Dr. Love Show to start."

Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob clap their hands and holler,"yeah, we can't wait for the Dr. Love show to start so we can call into to the Dr. Love show on Reid and Luke's behalf."

Sanda, Henry, Katie, and Emma smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"We think it is so cute that the kids want to call in on your behalf to the Dr. Love show."

Reid glares at Sanda,Henry, Emma, and Katie and whispers,"You four hopless romantics would think it was cute."

Luke smiles at Reid grabs his hand, kisses him on the cheek and whispers," Sexy doc, I happen to agree with Sanda, Henry, Katie and my grandma Emma that is cute that the kids want to call into the Dr. Love show on our behalf."

Reid glares at Luke squeezes his hand and whispers,"Oh God not you too Looker. I just hope and pray that Dr. Bob and his wife Kim or none of the gossipy nurses at the hospital listen to that silly show tonight."

Emma smiles at everyone and whispers," We can talk more later. Let me show you everything is so we get changed into our pajamas quickly and go downstairs make some popcorn for us to eat and grab some sodas to drink as we listen to the Dr. Love show together."

Sanda, Henry, Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Emma and holler,"Ok last one downstairs is a rotten egg," as Reid puts Tegan down on the ground and grabs Luke's and Sanda's hands as Henry grabs Sanda's other hand and they follow Emma with Tegan behind them to the various bedrooms with their overnight bags to change quickly into their pajamas so they can listen to the Dr. Love Show.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Luke is sitting on the bed with Tegan wearing an old John Deere t-shirt and a pair of John Deere lounging pants waiting for Reid to emerge from the washroom. Luke smiles at Tegan as he pats him on the head and whispers,"Buddy, your mommy's friend Reid is so cute. I think I am falling in love with him." Tegan stares at Luke and meows loudly at him as Reid comes out of the washroom wearing an old Dallas Mavericks t-shirt and a pair of San Antonio Spurs lounging pants. Reid smiles at Luke and Tegan as he walks over to them and sits down next to them on the bed. Reid grabs Luke's hand kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"Hey farm boy I love your farm boy sleepwear. It is extremely sexy on you. It really suits you considering your grandma Emma lives on a farm."

Tegan stares at Reid, bites him on the leg and meows loudly at him as Luke grabs a pillow from the bed and hits Reid upside the head with it and whispers,"Oh my god Sexy doc, zip it with the farm boy jokes already. By the way sexy doc, you have no room to be talking about my sleepwear since you are wearing two different Texas basketball teams on your sleepwear. Why are you wearing 2 different teams for sleepwear?"

Reid grabs the pillow from Luke, throws it on the bed and whispers, "Ouch Looker. You need stop hitting me with the pillow. Mr. Nosy Rosey for your information Sanda gave me the San Antonio Spurs lounging pants for Christmas last year. That is reason why I am wearing two different basketball teams for sleepwear. "

Tegan stares at Reid and meows at him as Luke glares at Reid and whispers, "Eww sexy doc that soo cute that you are wearing the lounging pants that Sanda gave you for Christmas last year." By the way sexy doc you deserved being hit with the pillow for making fun of my John Deere sleepwear. Also you are talking waay too much. You need to be quiet and zip your sexy lips."

"Pretty boy, make me zip my sexy lips."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Sexy doc, it will be my pleasure to make you zip your sexy lips." Luke grabs Reid and kisses him passionately. Tegan stares at them and meows loudly at them as Sanda, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob walk out the hall in their pajamas and bang on Reid and Luke's door and holler,"hurry up in there. It is time for the Dr. Love show to start," as they continue to kiss as Tegan stares at Reid and Luke and meows loudly at them. 


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Reid and Luke are sitting on the bed kissing and holding hands. Tegan is still staring and meowong loudly at them as Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob continue to bang on the bedroom door and holler,"Hello in there. What part of what are you are you doing in there? And what part of it is almost time for the Dr. Love show to start do you not understand in there?" Reid stops kissing Luke and kisses him on the forehead, squeezes his hand and whispers,"Looker, did you hear that noise in the hallway?"

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"sexy doc, I didn't hear anything. The quickier you stop talking the quicker you can kiss me."

Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"Looker will be my pleasure to stop talking and kiss you."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"excellent answer McSexy," as he grabs Reid and pushes him lovingly down on the bed and kisses him passionately as Tegan continues stare and meow loudly at them.

Meanwhile out in the hall Emma starts to feel dizzy and grabs a hold of the wall to steady herself and whispers,"I don't feel so good. Please get Luke and Reid now" as she continues to hug the wall as Sanda, Henry, Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob grab ahold of Emma to steady her before she falls. Sanda, Henry, and Katie holler at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob, "Open the door now and tell Reid and Luke to stop kissing and to come help us with Emma before she falls." Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at them and holler,"Yes maam, yes sir we will get Uncle Reid and Luke now," as they open the door to Reid and Luke's room to get them. Sanda, Katie, and Henry smile at Emma and whisper,"Everything is going to be ok. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob went to get Reid and Luke," as they continue to hold onto Emma so she doesn't fall down. 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Out in the hallway Sanda, Katie, and Henry are holding Emma up making sure she doesn't fall down. Sanda and Katie both start to cry. Sanda glares at Katie and whisper,"Girl, I want to strangle Noah with my bear hands for hurting Emma and Luke. I hope that Margo locks him up for along time."

Katie glares and Sanda and whispers,"Take a number girl. Your not the only one that wants to strangle Noah with their bear hands."

Henry rubs Sanda and Katie on their backs and whispers,"Angel and Bubbles the both of you are soo sexy when you are mad. The both of can take a number. I want to strangle Noah as well for hurting Emma and Luke."

Emma tries to smile as she starts to cry and whispers,"Hello I am standing right here. Where are Reid and Luke? Are they coming? I don't feel so good."

Sanda, Katie, and Henry try to smile. Katie, Sanda, and Henry rub Emma on her back and continue to hold her up as they whisper,"Shh Emma. Don't cry. We love you so much. Everything is going to ok. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob went to go and get Reid and Luke. They should be out here really soon to help us take care of you."

Emma tries to smile as she whispers,"Oh thank god they are coming soon to take of me."

Meanwhile, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob open up the door to Reid and Luke's room. Ethan, Natalie and Jacob walk over to Reid and Luke, who are laying down on the bed kissing, talking, and holding hands. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob climb up on the bed and pat them on the face and whisper,"You need to stop kissing now. Grandma Emma is asking for the both of you. She is really dizzy. She almost fainted. Aunt Sanda, Uncle Henry, and Katie are out in the hallway holding her up right now before she falls down." Reid and Luke continue to kiss completely ignoring what Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob are telling them. Tegan stares at Reid and Luke and bites them both on the arms causing them to stop kissing. Reid and Luke glare at Tegan and holler,"Ouch buddy. Why did you just bite us. What did we do to make you so mad that you bite the both of us on the arm."

Ethan, Natalie and Jacob stare at Reid and Luke and holler,"the both of you deserve to be biten by Tegan for not listening to us."

Reid grabs Luke's hand, kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"To be continued Hot Stuff."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"roger that Mc Hot stuff."

Luke grabs Reid and kisses him passionately as Tegan meows and stares at Reid and Luke while Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob glare at them and holler,"what part of Grandma Emma is really dizzy, she almost fainted and she asking for the both of you did you not understand?"

Reid and Luke stop kissing. Reid grabs Luke's hand as they both stare at Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and holler,"We heard you."

Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare and Reid and Luke and whisper,"You better get out in the hall right now and help Sanda, Mommy, Aunt Katie, and Uncle Henry with Grandma Emma before they bite your heads off for ignoring Emma."

Out in the hallway Sanda, Katie, and Henry are holding up Emma so she doesn't fall down. They holler,"Hello in there. We heard you. Are you coming this century?"

Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at Reid and Luke and whisper,"They are really mad at us. We better get out their and help with Grandma Emma."

Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Reid, Luke and Tegan get up off the bed. Reid grabs Luke's hand and kisses Luke on the cheek and hollers "Hold your horses. We are coming right now."

Sanda, Katie, and Henry continue to hold Emma up out in the hall and holler,"Oh thank god you are coming," as Reid, Luke, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob and Tegan run out into the hall help Sanda, Katie, and Henry with Emma.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Reid, Luke, Tegan, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob run out in the hall towards Emma, Sanda, Katie and Henry. Reid squeezes Luke's hand kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"Pretty boy, I would love to rip Noah's head off of his scrawny little body for hurting you and Emma."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Eww Sexy doc you are soo sexy when you are mad. You need to take a number and stand in line sexy doc. Their are a lot of people a head of you in this room that want to hurt Noah."

Reid squeezes Luke's hand, kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"Pretty boy, I am very protective of the people I love and care about. If you don't believe me you can ask Sanda, Goldilocks and Hank."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Eww McCutie Pie you are too cute being protective of the people you love and care about." Luke smiles at Sanda, Tegan, Katie, and Henry and whispers,"Is Reid really protective of you?"

Tegan stares at Luke and meows loudly at him as Sanda, Katie, and Henry smile at Luke and whispers,"You are very lucky to have Reid in your life. Reid takes excellent care of us. He is very protective of us. He would do anything to keep us safe."

Ethan, Natalie, Jacob smile at Reid and clap their hands and holler,"Yeah Uncle Reid is the best. He is a keeper. He is going to rip Noah's head off of his head for hurting Luke and grandma Emma.'

Reid smiles at Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and give them them the thumbs up sign as Luke glares at Ethan and Natalie and hollers,"Oh my god I better not hear you say that to our mother. You know that our mother worships the ground that Noah walks on."

Ethan and Natalie glare at Luke, then they smile at Reid and whisper,"we don't care what our mom says. Unce Reid is the best, We will back him up all the way. We are team Reid."

Reid smiles at Sanda,Tegan, Henry, Katie, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie and and gives them the thumbs up and then squeezes Luke's hand and whispers,"Pretty boy you better listen to Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Sanda, Goldilocks and Hank . They are so smart and they know a good guy when they see one."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Ok sexy doc. I will listen to Sanda, Tegan, Katie, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie."

Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"outstanding answer," as he grabs Luke and kisses him passionately as Emma hollers,"Hello over there? What about me. I don't feel so good," as she conintues to wobble from side to side as Sanda, Katie, and Henry continue to hold her up. Sanda, Katie and Henry smile at Emma and whisper,"Everything will be ok. We will make Reid and Luke help take care of you," as they glare at Reid and Luke and holler, "Stop liplocking this instant and get over here and help us with Emma."Tegan meows loudly at Reid and Luke as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at Reid and Luke and holler at them to help Sanda, Henry, and Katie with Emma as they continue liplocking completely ignoring Sanda, Henry, Katie, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob holleing at them.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Reid and Luke continue to kiss completely ignoring Sanda, Katie, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob hollering at them. Emma glares at Reid and Luke and hollers,"Hello over there. I know that the two of you just met today. I also know that you can't get enough of each other and that you love kissing and making out with each other but I don't feel very good. I need the both of you to stop kssing and get your sexy little bodies over here and take care of me this instant." Reid and Luke continue to kiss completely ignoring Emma hollering at them as she continues to wobble from side to side. Sanda, Henry,Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Emma. They kiss her on the cheek and whisper."We promise you, everything is going to be ok. We will make Reid and Luke stop kissing and come help us take care of you."

Emma smiles at Sanda, Henry, Katie, Jacob, Ethan, and Natalie and whispers,"Thank you," as Tegan runs over to Reid and Luke and bites them on the leg as they continue to kiss completely ignoring everyone trying to get their attention.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Tegan continues to bite Reid and Luke on the legs as they continue to kiss completely ingnoring everyone around them trying to get their attention. Sanda, Henry, Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob continue to hold Emma up as she continues to wobble back and forth. Emma starts to cry and whispers,"What about me? Doesn't anyone love me anymore? Reid and Luke don't even love me anymore. They are too busy making out to even notice that I am dizzy." Sanda, Katie, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob wipe the tears from Emma's eyes and whisper,"Don't be silly. We all love you so much. Reid and Luke love so much too. They are just so in each other right now that they oblivious to everyone around them. We will make them listen and get them to help us take care of you." Emma tries to smile at them and whispers,"Thank you."

Sanda, Katie, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob glare at Reid and Luke who are still kissing and holler,"Hello, over there. You need to stop licklocking this instant and help us over here with Emma. She keeps asking for the both of you. We are holding her up but she is about to fall down."

Reid and Luke continue to kiss completely ignoring Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob hollering at them as Tegan continues to bite their legs. Sanda, Henry, katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob start to laugh at Tegan biting them and holler, "you go for it buddy. You make them stop kissing and come help us take care of Emma." Reid and Luke stop kissing. Reid grabs Luke's hand and kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"to be continued later," as they both glare at Tegan, Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and holler,"It isn't funny at all. It hurts to be biten by Tegan."

Tegan meows loudly at Reid and Luke and then he walks back over to Sanda and snuggles in between Sanda and Emma as Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare and Reid and Luke and holler,"You deserved to be biten by Tegan and yelled at us for making out and ignoring us."

Reid and Luke walk over to Tegan, Sanda, Henry, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whisper,"We love all of you so much. Do you forgive us for making out and ignoring all of you?"

Tegan walks over to Reid and Luke and rubs around their legs as Sanda, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"We forgive you for making out but next time please answer us when we call for you." as Emma starts to sway and back and forth and whispers,"I don't feel very good. I need to sit down before I fall down." Reid and Luke walk over to Emma, kiss her on the cheek, grab her hands. Reid smiles at Emma and whispers,"Can you walk?" Emma smiles at Reid and whispers,"Yes I can walk." Reid and Luke smile at her and whisper,"Let's get you downstairs and sit you down on the couch before you pass out." Emma smiles at them whispers,"That sounds like an awesome idea to me." Reid smiles at Sanda and whispers,"Angel, please go into washroom and grab me wet me a wash rag to put on Emma's head when we get downstairs." Sanda smiles at Reid and whispers,"Ok doc I will go into the washroom I wet you wash rag to put pn Emma's head." Sanda walks in to the washroom and wets a washrag while Reid and Luke walk with Emma downstairs. Sanda comes out of the washroom and walks over to Henry, kisses him on the cheek, grabs his hand and walks downstairs with him, Tegan, Katie, Ethan, Natalie,and Jacob to help Reid and Luke take care of Emma and make sure she is ok before they listen to the Dr. Love Show.  
> <p>


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Reid and Luke walk downstairs with walk over to the couch with Emma and help her sit down on the couch. Luke sits down next to Emma on the couch and holds her hand as Reid starts examine her. Emma tries to smile at Reid and whispers,"Sweetie, you don't have to examine me. I am not dizzy anymore. I am perfectly fine now."

Reid is still examining Emma as Luke tries to smile and whispers,"Grandma, I know you feeling better but please just sit back and let Reid check you over just to make sure you are ok."

Emma stares at Luke and whispers, "I am really fine now. Reid doesn't need to check me over."

Reid stares at Emma and whispers,"Granny Em stop being so stubborn and listen to your very smart and amazing grandson. He knows what he is talking about."

Emma smiles at Reid and whispers,"ok sweetie pie I will listen to Luke"

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Eww sexy doc, you are too cute calling my grandma Emma Granny Em," as Reid continues to examine Emma as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob come running downstairs with Tegan following them. They run over to the couch. Tegan jumps up on the couch, walks over to Emma and sits down on her lap as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob grab the John Deere blanket from the back of the couch and cover Emma and Tegan up with it and kiss her on the cheek and whisper,"you are in good hands with Uncle Reid and Luke. They are are best," as they smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"Uncle Reid and Luke is Grandma Emma going to be ok?".

Sanda, Henry, and Katie come downstairs and walk over to the couch. Sanda hands Reid the washcloth for puts the washrag on Emma's head as Henry squeezes Sanda's hand as he, Sanda, and Katie glare at Ethan, Natalie,and Jacob and holler,"Why were you running down the stairs ? You know you aren't suppose to be running in the house. You know that Emma is dizzy. You could have tripped over her and made her fall down." Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at Henry, Katie, and Sanda with tears in their eyes as Tegan stares at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and meows loudly at them as Reid continues to examine Emma.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Sanda, Henry, and Katie continue to glare at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob as they walk over to the couch and sit down next Reid and Luke. Reid is still examining Emma as Luke holds her hand. Sanda, Katie, and Henry smile at Reid and whisper,"Doc, Oliver, is Emma going to be ok?"

Reid grabs Emma's hand, kisses on the cheek and smiles at Luke, Sanda, Katie, and Henry and whispers,"Pretty boy, Angel, Goldilocks, and Hank Granny Em is going ok. She just needs to rest and avoid stress."

Sanda,Katie, Henry, and Luke smile at Reid and whisper,"Oh thank god Grandma Emma is going to ok. We will all make sure that she rests and avoids stress."

Tegan continues to stare at Ethan, Natalie,and Jacob and meows loudly at them, gets up off of Emma's lap and walks over to Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob, bites them on the arms, walks back over to the the couch, jumps up on the couch and walks over to Emma and lays down on her lap and stares at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob.

Sanda, Henry, Katie, Reid, Luke, and Emma start to laugh and give Tegan the thumbs up sign for biting Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob.

Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob glare at Sanda, Katie, Henry, Reid, and Luke with tears in their eyes and holler, "It isn't funny. You shouldn't be laughing at us. It isn't fun to be biten by Tegan. " Ethan, Natalie and Jacob turn away from Sanda, Katie, Henry, Reid, and Luke and glare at Tegan and holler," Ouch, buddy that hurts."

Tegan meows loudly at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob as Sanda, Henry Katie, Reid, and Luke, glare at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and holler," The three of you deserve to be biten by Tegan for running in the house. You know better than to be running in the house. You could have made Grandma Emma trip and fall down running in the house. You owe her an apology this instant."

Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob get up from the floor and walk over to Emma hug her and whisper," Grandma Emma we love you so much. We are so sorry that we were running in the house and that almost made you fall down. Do you forgive us?"

Emma smiles at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whispers,"I love the three of you so much. I forgive you for running in the house."

Sanda, Katie, Henry, Tegan, Reid, Luke, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob snuggle and talk on the couch for several minutes when Sanda looks at her watch and grabs Henry's hand and whispers,"it is almost time for the Dr. Love show to start," as she smiles at Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whispers,"Let's go into the kitchen and get everyone popcorn and sodas so we can listen to the Dr. Love show on the radio."

Henry grabs Sanda's hand and kisses her on the cheek as he, Sanda, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, and Tegan get up from the couch and walk towards the kitchen as Ethan, Natalie and Jacob smile at Reid and Luke, clap their hands and holler,"yeah we get to listen to the Dr. Love show. We can't wait for the Dr. Love Show to start so we can call into the Dr Love show on Reid and Luke's behalf"

Reid smiles at Luke, kisses him on cheek grabs his hand as he and Luke smile at Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whisper,"Oh my god we are in serious trouble when the three little matchmakers call into the Dr. Love Show on our behalf," as Tegan stares at them and meow loudly at them as Sanda, Henry, Ethan, and Jacob smile at Reid and Luke and whisper,"we heard that," as they walk into kitchen with Tegan following them to make popcorn and to grab sodas for everyone while Reid smiles at Luke and whispers." come here pretty boy and give me some sugar," as he grabs Luke and kisses him passionately as Emma and Katie smile at them while Katie turns on the radio to the station where the Dr. Love Show is broadcast.  
> <p>


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 60

Red, Luke, Tegan, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob run out in the hall towards Emma, Sanda, Katie and Henry. Reid squeezes Luke's hand kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"Pretty boy, I would love to rip Noah's head off of his scrawny little body for hurting you and Emma."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Eww Sexy doc you are soo sexy when you are mad. You need to take a number and stand in line sexy doc. Their are a lot of people a head of you in this room that want to hurt Noah."

Reid squeezes Luke's hand, kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"Pretty boy, I am very protective of the people I love and care about. If you don't believe me you can ask Sanda, Goldilocks and Hank."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Eww McCutie Pie you are too cute being protective of the people you love and care about." Luke smiles at Sanda, Tegan, Katie, and Henry and whispers,"Is Reid really protective of you?"

Tegan stares at Luke and meows loudly at him as Sanda, Katie, and Henry smile at Luke and whispers,"You are very lucky to have Reid in your life. Reid takes excellent care of us. He is very protective of us. He would do anything to keep us safe."

Ethan, Natalie, Jacob smile at Reid and clap their hands and holler,"Yeah Uncle Reid is the best. He is a keeper. He is going to rip Noah's head off of his head for hurting Luke and grandma Emma.'

Reid smiles at Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and give them them the thumbs up sign as Luke glares at Ethan and Natalie and hollers,"Oh my god I better not hear you say that to our mother. You know that our mother worships the ground that Noah walks on."

Ethan and Natalie glare at Luke, then they smile at Reid and whisper,"we don't care what our mom says. Unce Reid is the best, We will back him up all the way. We are team Reid."

Reid smiles at Sanda,Tegan, Henry, Katie, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie and and gives them the thumbs up and then squeezes Luke's hand and whispers,"Pretty boy you better listen to Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, Sanda, Goldilocks and Hank . They are so smart and they know a good guy when they see one."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Ok sexy doc. I will listen to Sanda, Tegan, Katie, Jacob, Ethan and Natalie."

Reid smiles at Luke and whispers,"outstanding answer," as he grabs Luke and kisses him passionately as Emma hollers,"Hello over there? What about me. I don't feel so good," as she conintues to wobble from side to side as Sanda, Katie, and Henry continue to hold her up. Sanda, Katie and Henry smile at Emma and whisper,"Everything will be ok. We will make Reid and Luke help take care of you," as they glare at Reid and Luke and holler, "Stop liplocking this instant and get over here and help us with Emma."Tegan meows loudly at Reid and Luke as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob stare at Reid and Luke and holler at them to help Sanda, Henry, and Katie with Emma as they continue liplocking completely ignoring Sanda, Henry, Katie, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob holleing at them.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The smoke detector continues to go off in the front room as Tegan continues to stare at Sanda and Henry kissing as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob start to cough. Tegan meows loudly at Sanda and Henry and rubs around their legs and bites them on the legs. Henry stops kissing Sanda and grabs her hand as she touches her lips, pouts and whispers, " cutie pie, why did you stop kissing me? Don't you love to kiss me? " Henry smiles at Sanda, squeezes her hand and whispers, "Angel, don't be silly, of course I love kissing you. Didn't you hear that noise?"

Sanda smiles at Henry and whispers, "Cutie pie, I didn't hear anything. Just focus on me and kiss me again."

Henry smiles at Sanda and whispers, "Angel, it will be my pleasure to kiss you again."

Henry grabs Sanda and resumes kissing her as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob continue to cough.

Tegan runs out of the kitchen into the living room and over the couch. Tegan stares at Katie who is wacking Reid with Sanda's George Strait pillow, Reid and Luke who are busy kissing and Emma and meows loudly at them as the smoke dectector continues to go off. Emma stares at the kitchen door and notices smoke coming from underneath the kitchen door and hollers, "oh my god. Look at the smoke coming from kitchen. What is that smell coming from my kitchen?"

Ethan, Natalie and Jacob cntinue to cough and holler,"Help the microwave is on fire."

Katie stops whacking Reid with Sanda's George Strait pillow when she notices the smoke coming from the kitchen. Katie hollers,"oh my god Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob" as Reid and Luke continue to kiss. Katie glares at Reid and Luke and hollers," hello the both of you need to stop kissing this instant. Smoke is coming from the kitchen" Reid and Luke continue to kiss completely ignoring Katie as she picks up Sanda's George Strait pillow and wacks both of them upside the head with it as Tegan bites both Reid and Luke on the legs and meows loudly at them as Katie hollers,"What part of smoke coming from the kitchen don't you understand? Reid stops kissing Luke grabs his hand smiles at him and whispers,"to be continued later looker," as he glares at Katie and hollers,"Goldilocks, you need to stop whacking me Sanda's tacky George Strait pillow this instant" as Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob continue to cough and holler from the kitchen, " Help! Hello out there. What about us? Don't you love us any more? Sanda and Henry don't care about us? They are too busy kissing to notice that the microwave is on fire." Sanda and Henry stop kissing. Henry grabs Sanda's hand as they both start to cough and holler,"help," as Reid, Luke, Emma, and Katie get off the couch and holler, "Hold on Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob we are coming right now. We love you guys so much, " as they run to the kitchen with Tegan following them to rescue Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Reid, Luke, Tegan, Katie, and Jacob continue to run towards the kitchen to save Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob when Reid suddenly stops. Luke starts to cry as he glares at Reid and hollers,"McIdiot why did you stop running? The microwave is on fire. What about Sanda, Henry, Ethna, Natalie, and Jacob? Don't you love them?"

Tegan glares at Reid, meows loudly at him, bites him on the legs and runs into the kitchen to Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob. Reid glares at Luke and whispers,"Don't be an idiot Looker of course I love Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob but I am worried about your grandmother as well ."

Luke continues to glare at Reid and whispers,"I love you for caring about my grandma but you need to get your head screwed on straight," as Reid grabs Emma's hand and whispers,"Granny Em, are you ok? Are you still feeling dizzy?"

Katie glares at Reid, slaps him upside the head and hollers, " McBrainy, for a brain surgeon your are being a major idiot focusing on Emma at the moment and not on Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob when the microwave is on fire," as Emma glares at Reid and hollers,"cutie pie, Don't be an idiot. I love you for worrying about me but we need to focus on Sanda and Henry and my grandchildren."

Luke gives Katie and Emma the thumbs up as he smiles at Katie and Emma and hollers,"You tell it like it is to McDummy."

Reid glares at Katie and Luke and hollers,"I heard that Looker and Goldilocks."

Tegan meows loudly from the kitchen as Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob start to cry and continue to cough and holler,"Hello out there. What about us?" Don't you love us anymore? We don't want to die."

Reid, Luke, Katie, and Emma start to cry and holler,"We love you guys so much. We don't want you die. We are coming right now," as they run into the kitchen. Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob continue to cry as smile at Reid, Luke, Katie, and Emma as they run into the kitchen. Sanda,Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob run into their arms as Tegan rubs around their legs and meows loudly at them. Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob continue to cough, cry, and whisper, "Oh thank god you finally decided to show up and take care of us," as Reid, Luke, Katie continue to hold Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob in their arms as Tegan continues to rub around their legs. Reid, Luke, Katie, and Emma start to cry and whisper," Shh, You are safe now. We love you guys so much," as they continue to hold them as the microwave continues to burn. 


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The microwave continues to burn as Tegan meows loudly at Reid, Luke, Katie, and Emma as he continues to rub around Reid, Luke, Katie and Emma's legs as they continue to hold Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natslie and Jacob in their arms and whisper,"we love you so much. Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?" Reid picks up Tegan, checks him over and whispers,"oh thank god you are ok," Tegan stares at Reid and meows loudly as he lays down in his arms.

Meanwhile Luke, Emma, and Katie look over Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and make sure they are ok. Luke, Emma, and Katie, smile at Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and whispered, "You never answered are question earlier. Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you? A microwave can be replaced. Family members can't be replaced."

Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob start to cry again and cough. They try to smile at Reid, Luke, Emma, and Katie as they whisper," we love you so much. We love you for worrying about us. We are going to fine. You need stop worrying about us and put out the fire in the microwave before the whole house goes up in flames."

Reid, Luke, Katie, and Emma stare at each other and holler, "oh my god the microwave. We completely forgot about the microwave."

Reid smiles at Emma as he hands Tegan over to Sanda. Reis smiles at Sanda, kisses her on the forehead and whispers to Sanda,,"Angel, don't turn loose of Tegan until I put out the fire in the miccrowave."

Sanda smile at Reid and whispers,"Doc, I promis to hold on tight to Tegan not to turn loose of Tegan until you put the fire out and tell me that it is safe to put Tegan down on the ground.."

Reid turns to Emma and whsipers, "Granny Em, where do you keep your fire extinguisher?"

Emma smiles at Reid and whispers, "cutie pie, I keep the fire extinguisher underneath the kitchen sink."

Reid grabs the fire extinguisher from underneath the kitchen sink, winks at Luke and whispers,"looker, please, take granny Em, goldilocks, sanda, Tegan, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob into the living room while I put the fire out in the microwave."

Luke starts to cry and whispers, "Sexy doc, I am not going to leave you. I don't want to let you out of my sight. I just met you today and I am already falling in love with you."

Reid walks over to Luke grabs his hand, kisses him on the cheek and whispers, "lLooker, I am falling in love with you too. You aren't going to lose me. I plan to be around for along time to bug you and your family. The quicker you take, Sanda, Emma, Tegan, Hank, Ethan, Natalie, Jacob, and Goldilocks into the living room the quicker I can put out the fire the quicker I can come back to you and take of you and our family and friends."

Luke smiles at Reid and whispers,"Ok McSexy you win. I will take Emma, Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob into the living room while you put out the fire in the microwave. But be careful. I don't want to lose you."

Reid smiles at Luke, kisses him on the cheek and whispers,"Looker, I will be careful. You and your amazing family and my friends aren't going to lose me. I have too much to live for."

Tegan stares at Reid and meows loudly at him as Sanda, Henry, Katie, Emma, Luke, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Reid and whisper,"You be careful putting out the fire. We will be waiting for you in the living room," as Luke grabs Emma's hand and he walks with Emma, Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Katie, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob into the living room to get ready to listen to the Dr. Love show as Reid puts out the fire in the microwave.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Reid is still in the kitchen trying to put out the fire in the microwave. Out in the living room Luke, Katie, and Emma walk Sanda, Tegan. Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob over to the couch and help them sit down on the couch. Tegan meows loudly in Sanda's arms. Tegan tries hard to wiggle himself out of Sanda's arms. Sanda holds on to him tightly in her arms and starts to cry. Henry wraps his arms around Sanda and Tegan and kisses Sanda on the cheek and whispers, "Angel, just rest. You and Tegan are safe now." Sanda lays her down on Henry's chest and falls asleep. Henry smiles at Tegan and whispers,"buddy, I know you want down on the floor but Sanda can't put you down on the floor until Oliver gives her the all clear." Tegan stares at Henry and meows loudly at him and falls asleep in Sanda's arms.

Emma, Katie, and Luke smile at Sanda, Henry, Tegan, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob as they start to cough again. Emma, Katie, and Luke cover them up with Sanda's cat blanket and Emma's John Deere blanket and whisper, "just rest. You are safe here with us." Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob start to drift off to sleep and whisper," ok we will rest. Someone needs to go and check on Reid in the kitchen. It is taking him way too long to put out the fire in the microwave."

Emma, Katie, and Luke try to smile at Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and whisper,"Just rest. We have everything under control. We will go and check on Reid in the kitchen and make sure he is ok." Tegan stares at Emma, Katie, and meows loudly at them as Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and try to smile at Emma, Katie, and Luke and whisper, "ok you win. We will rest."

Emma, Katie, and Luke smile at Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and whisper," good answer. Just close your eyes and rest." Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob shut their eyes and drift off to sleep in each other arms. Emma, Katie, and Luke watch Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob sleep for several minutes. Luke tries to smile at Katie and Emma and whispers,"I going to and check on sexy doc in the kitchen and what is taking him so long. The fire should be out already." Emma and Katie smile t Luke and whisper," ok sweetie, Go and check on Reid but stay safe and be careful." Luke runs towards the kitchen to check on Reid and whispers," I promise stay safe." Luke continues to run towards the kitchen to check on Reid while Emma and Katie sit down on the couch next to Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob and watch them sleep as they try to smile at each other and whisper, "Please God keep Reid and Luke safe in the kitchen as they put out the fire in the microwave." Emma and Katie continue to pray as they watch over Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob as they continue to sleep. 


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Katie and Emma finish saying a prayer for Reid and Luke as they watch over Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob as they continue to sleep. Tegan starts to squirm in Sanda's arms and meows loudly as Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob start to wake up, cough, cry and whisper,"where are Reid and Luke? What is taking Luke so long to get Reid? Reid should have put out the fire already." Henry wraps his arms around Sanda and Tegan tighter and kisses her on the forehead and whispers,"shh Angel and Tegan. Just rest. The both of you are safe with me." Sanda whispers,"ok cutie pie. Me and Tegan will rest," Sanda and Tegan shut their eyes and fall back to sleep in Henry arms as Emma and Katie re cover Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob with Sanda's cat blanket and Emma's John Deere blanket. They try to smile at them and whisper, "shh just rest. You are safe with us. Reid and Luke will be out soon." Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob whisper "ok mother dears we will rest," as they fall back to sleep.

Emma and Katie stare at other, pray and whisper," Please God let Reid be ok," as they watch over Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob who are sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Luke runs into kitchen and finds the fire out in the microwave out and Reid passed out on the kitchen floor holding the fire extinguisher. 


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Luke starts to cry as he stares at Reid who is passed out on the kitchen floor holding the fire extinguisher. Luke whispers,"oh God sexy doc please be ok. " Luke hollers, "Help. I need help. Reid is passed out on the kitchen floor." Luke continues to cry as he runs over to help Reid. Luke sits down down next to Reid on the kitchen floor, and removes the fire extinguisher out of Reid's hands and takes Reid's hands in his hands kisses him on the cheek. Luke starts to cry again and whispers,"sexy doc, please wake up. I just met you today. I can't lose you now. You, Sanda, and Jacob are the best things to happen to me, Ethan, and Natalie and my Grandma Emma. The three of you saved me, Ethan, Natalie, and my Grandma Emma from Noah. We are falling in love with you. My Grandma Emma, Ethan, and Natalie, are crazy about you. Katie, Sanda, Tegan, and Jacob need you. They love you like crazy and they depend on you to take care of them and keep them safe. They love bossing you around and keeping you in line. Henry needs you too sexy doc. Henry would be so lost without his sparing partner. You are the best thing that ever happened to all of us."

Luke continues to talk Reid and gets no answer out of him.

Luke starts to cry again as he hollers,"hello out there. Can anyone hear me? I need help in here. What part of I need help and Reid is passed out on the kitchen floor don't you understand?"

Luke continues to talk to Reid and gets no reponse from Emma, Katie, Sanda, Henry, Ethan, and Jacob as he continues to talk to Reid and tries to get him to wake up and whispers,"McSexy please wake up. We love you so much," Reid still doesn't wake up. Luke starts to cry again and hollers, "hello, out there. I need help. Reid is still passed out. He won't wake up.

Out in the living room Emma and Katie are sitting on the couch watching Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob sleep when they hear Luke hollering at them from the kitchen,"Hello out there. I need help. Reid is still unconscience. He won't wake up." Katie and Emma stand up from the holler,"Oh god Reid. Hold on. We are coming," as they recover up Sanda, Tegan, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob with Sanda's cat blanket and Emma's John Deere blanket and kiss them on the forehead an whisper,"just rest. We will go and help Luke take care of Reid. " Luke hollers again from the kitchen,"Hello out there. What is taking you so long. Are you coming in here in this century."

Emma and Katie holler,"hold your horses we are coming," as they run towards the kitchen to help Luke.

Luke hollers from the kitchen,"oh thank God you are coming. Please hurry." Luke starts to cry again as he squeezes Reid's hands as he tries to smile at Reid and whispers, "Please wake up. We love you so much. Help is coming."

Meanwhile Tegan wakes up and starts to wiggle in Sanda's arms and meows loudly at Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob for several minutes and bites them on the toes eventually waking them up. Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob wake up and start to cry and holler,"oh god Reid, Please don't die on us. We love you so much." Sanda puts Tegan down on the ground as they get up off of the couch and run toward the kitchen with Tegan following them to help Emna, Katie, and Luke wake up Reid.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Luke is still sitting on the kitchen floor talking to Reid trying to get him to wake up. Luke starts to cry again. Luke kisses Reid on the cheek and whispers,"sexy doc. Please wake up. Help is coming. You need to wake up. We love all love you so much. We can't lose you now."

Luke continues to talk to Reid getting no response out of him. Luke starts to cry again and hollers to the kitchen door,"hello, out there. Can anyone hear me? I need help in here. Reid is still unconscious."

Tegan meows loudly as he runs into the kitchen and runs over to Reid and Luke and nips Reid on the toes trying to help Luke wake him up as Emma, Katie, Sanda, Henry, Ethan, and Jacob run to the kitchen and holler,"hold your horses Farm boy we are coming as fast as we can,"

Luke hollers,"oh thank God you are coming. Please hurry."

Tegan continues to nip Reid on the toes to try and help Luke wake him up. Luke starts to cry again. Luke grabs Reid and kisses him passionately on the lips and whispers, "sexy doc, Please wake up. I love you."

Luke kisses Reid on the cheek as he continues to cry and whispers,"sexy doc. You need wake up. Did you hear what I just said to you? I love you sexy doc." Reid begins to wake up and mumbles,"l love you too looker," just as Emma, Katie, Sanda, Henry, Ethan, Natalie and Jacob walk into the kitchen and overhear Reid's confession to Luke. 


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 74  
>Sleepless In Oakdale<p>

Reid is still passed out the kitchen floor. Tegan bites Reid's fingers, pats him on the face and meows loudly at him trying to help Sanda and Luke wake him up. Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob continue to cry and whisper,"doc, sweetie pie, Uncle Reid please wake up. We love you so much," as Henry takes Emma, Katie, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and in his arms and whsopers,"Shh don't cry. Everything is going to be Ok. Olvier will wake up soon," as Sanda and Luke continue to cry as they hold Reid's hands, kiss him on the cheeks and whisper,"doc, sexy doc, please wake up. We love you so much. You have so much to live for. Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob are so excited about the Dr. Love show. They can't wait for it to start so they call into the show on yours and Luke's behalf and help make a love connection for the both of you."

Sanda and Luke continue to hold Reid's hands and talk to him and try to get him to wake up while Tegan resumes patting Reid on the face and meows loudly at him as Henry, Katie, Emma, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob start to cry and kiss Reid on the forehead and whisper, "Oliver, Doc, sweetie pie, and uncle Reid please wake up. We love you so much. We would be so lost without your daily lectures and words of wisdom. You need to wake up. You have so much to live for. You just told Luke that you love him."

Tegan continues to pat Reid on the face and meows loudly at Reid trying to get him to wake up as Sanda, Luke, Henry, Sanda, Ethan, Natalie continue to talk to Reid with tears in their eyes as Reid wakes up and smiles at Tegan, Sanda, Katie, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob and whispers," I love you guys so much as well. If you guys tell anyone that I said I love you. I will deny it becuase I have a reputation as Grump that I have to keep," as Sanda, Emma, Katie, Henry, Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob smile at Reid and whisper,"oh thank god you are awake and cracking a joke," as they say a silent prayer and thank God that Reid is awake.


End file.
